The Thing About Night Time Studying
by Music-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian
Summary: Jessie is Larry Daley's adopted daughter and has been spending the last three months going to the Museum of Natural History with Larry and his son Nick and watch as History literally comes to life. When Jessie needs to complete a History Essay on Ancient Egypt, she asks the Pharaoh, Ahkmenrah for some help, what could possibly go wrong? Ahk/OC, Ahkmenrah/OC. Warning: Swearing
1. History Essay

**I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND JESSIE**

* * *

It seems like only yesterday I was greeted by my adopted dad, Larry and his son Nick on a live dinosaur skeleton. I was too shocked to scream but Nick insisted for me to go to the museum Rexy, the dinosaur.

Really it has been about three months and I have become apart of the museum family.

I spend most of my time with Sacagawea, being one of the only women in the whole museum but when she is with Teddy, I'm either playing with Rexy or hanging with Jed and Octavius.

Today was different. I need to complete a history essay, about 3 pages for my Grade 10 Advanced Ancient History class.

As you except, I do my History Homework at night when my dad is working I just talk to the exhibits but this essay was stepping out of my comfort zone.

I had just started school and Advanced Ancient History meaning Egypt was first up.

I hadn't ever spoken to Ahkmenrah fully. He had just said hello occasionally and asked how I was but he spent a lot of time with Nick. They really hit it off.

I was with Sacagawea in front of her glass case as she was braiding my hair to look like hers.

"Jessie, what's wrong?" She asked, a little concerned.

"I have an Ancient Egyptian Paper due next week but I have never spoken to Ahkmenrah. How can I suddenly interview him?" I asked her looking at her expectantly

Sacagawea acted like a mother to me. I was technical Nicks mum and Larry's adopted child but I rarely see her, let alone talk to her.

"Ahk is really nice. Just pretend it's me your talking too..."

"Sure, because I so want to talk to Ahk about periods and what hairstyle I should were to school!"

She laughed and finished braiding my hair and sat next to me.

"Ok, pretend it's Nick then, you two talk a lot right?" I nodded. Nick was five years junior to me and he talked to me about a lot of things. It's cute listening to him go on about his teachers.

"Yeah, I can do that... Perfect timing Teddy!" I gave Teddy a smile and said, "See you tomorrow night" to Sacagawea.

I walked down to the main entrance to see Ahkmenrah inspecting a wheelie chair.

"I always wanted one of those chairs- OH are you ok?" I had startled him with my sudden appearance and he was trying to get up quickly when he hit his head on the table.

"I am fine Jessie. It is fascinating how it works." His eyes were wide with wonder. He then turned to me and smiled

"How can I be of service?" I laughed nervously.

"Well, I have this essay due on Egyptian gods and goddess and I need to write about a god or goddess to study and I was hoping you could help me?" I smiled at the end hopefully.

"I would be honoured. What would you like to know?"

"I was assigned to the goddess Ma'at. All I know is that she is the goddess of truth and in the afterlife your heart is weight on scales with her feather and if her feather was heavier or the same, you could have a safe passage into the afterlife and if it wasn't then your heart will be eaten by this crocodile thing…" He laughed.

"Crocodile Thing, you mean Ammunt, the devourer and as for the feather, it represented truth and justice and helped determine whether the deceased person had indeed been virtuous and if like you said, the heart weight less than the feather or the same the person had been virtuous and would be taken to Osiris…"

"Isn't Osiris the god of Mummification?"

"So they do teach you kids something useful in school." I laughed.

* * *

It had been three days since I had Ahk help me with my Egyptian essay and there had already been a huge relationship improvement. It was like just talking to him about a truth goddess (well more a concept than goddess, or at least that's what Ahk told me) helped us both speak more often.

Now instead of running off with Nick, he actually asks me how certain things worked like the wheelie chair or the microphone.

Larry had to come down to the entrance to see what was the horrible sound that was on the speakers when really it was me doing an impression of my History teacher. Ahk and I went red in the face with laughter and Larry, well just left us.

It was like, all of a sudden the museum family expanded from Sacagawea, Octavius, Jed and Rexy to Ahkmenrah.

I'll admit, I get on with the other exhibits and I see them quite often like Teddy whenever he carries Sacagawea off but I spend so much time with these people I can't fit everyone in. Today, I pursed Sacagawea to take me to see the others as well. She seemed to be estactic at the fact it wouldn't just be us talking but everyone.

Three hours till sunrise and we were all sitting in a circle out in the front (Nick and Larry included) playing the most childish games.

"One more round of Hide and Seek?" Everyone pleaded. Larry sighed and looked at each of us.

"Alright fine, Ahk you are it this time."

"My I point out Larry that I was it last time?"

"Fine, I will be it!" He said getting up and standing in front of Rexy's empty podium.

I sprint down the hall until I came up to Ahk's room. I nodded at his guards who just remained still but they had a Don't-Touch-Anything look.

I hid behind the entrance, right next to the gate when I felt something on my shoe.

"Psst, Jessie it's me!" Jed whispered urgently.

"Octavius too right?" I said knowingly hearing the Roman run down the hallway.

"Here." I lowered my hand and let them climb aboard.

I heard Dexter come my way and I whispered "Dexter! In here!"

Dexter followed obediently and wrapped himself around my legs, which was cosy.

"I thought I heard you Jessie!" Ahk was in front me, he had obviously been hiding behind his tomb and I giggled.

"Well, I am amazing at this game…" Ahk ran back behind his tomb with a hint of a smile.

Larry had found Teddy and Attila by the time he found myself, Jed, Octavius and Dexter. I motioned towards Ahk's tomb and he understood.

He slowly crept around while Ahk slowly come around the other way. He ran before Larry knew what had happened and we both laughed as we ran, Dexter on his shoulders now, down the hall and almost into Sacagawea.

She yelped and joined us on our run around the museum and too the front where Teddy and Attila were, sitting gloomily waiting for someone to come.

"Teddy, Attila go and hide somewhere. Let's scare Larry!" They both laughed and hide somewhere, Attila and Dexter in between the columns and the rest of us under the tables.

Larry came running and was whipped to his feet by a passing by Rexy who couldn't control his tail.

"I FOUND YOU REXY!" He yelled after the wild dinosaur.

"Teddy? Atti- AHHHH!" We jumped up and yelled "Boo!" childish but effective.

"You are becoming a bad influence on Jessie." He said, half serious and half amused.

"Yeah well, Larry it's up to me who influences me correct?"

We all laughed after a few minutes of silence.


	2. The Past Always Hurts

**Remember the Disclaimer, because I am too lazy to write it.**

* * *

"Ahk! Ahk!" I yelled out to the museum. I had got my essay back and had got a B+, my average mark is around the B mark, which I find quite satisfying.

"He is in his room, what is the matter Jessie?" Sacagawea asked sounding as usual concerned. She had her arms wrapped around Teddy and was riding Tex but her face was lined with concern.

"It's ok Sacagawea, I just wanted to tell him something wonderful." She smiled and nodded, allowing Teddy to ride off.

I ran down the hall way and said a quick hello the the miniuatures who were driving the toy car with Rexy's bone attached, Rexy was not to far behind with Nick on his back. Strange, he usual rides with Ahk.

"Hey NICK!"

"Yeah Jess?"

"Why isn't Ahk with you?"

"He was a little down and didn't feel like going for a ride. He said maybe later."

"Oh, ok…"

I ran even faster to Ahkmenrah's room and passed the guards who stared at me with the usual Harm him and you die expression.

I saw Ahkmenrah, sitting on his tomb with his hands fiddling with a piece of fabric.

"Hey." I said, sounding throaty.

He looked up and gave a slight smile and went back to fiddling.

I moved towards him and asked. "Can I sit?" He nodded without looking up.

It was silence for a few moments, enough for me to see the fabric Ahk was fiddling with. It was light and airy with a goldish colour.

"Nick said you didn't want to ride…"

"I miss it…"

"Miss what?" I asked quietly, not wanting to sound demanding.

"Egypt, my parents even my brother."

"I know that feeling, being adopted and all." I trailed off.

"Adopted?" He looked up at me with his usual intrigued look.

"When you have an adult take you in and treat you like your own after your parents left with an orphanage or…" I gulped "Your parents die…"

"Larry isn't your father?" He sound amazed and I laughed.

"Why do you think I call him Larry?"

"True… What happened to your parents?" His eyes were back on the piece of fabric.

"I was born in Australia, another country apart from America, and well we moved to New York but we were going to visit someone in Alaska…" I started crying and I covered my eyes with my hands.

"T-They said i-it was s-safe for him t-to go in." I said in between gulps, not realising Ahkmenrah's comforting hand on my back.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to… I don't want you to cry because I wanted you to tell-" I waved an arm to signal it's ok.

"A bear attacked him, we were just walking and it came out of no where and we, my mother and myself and my uncle, ran off. My uncle ran back after we were safely hidden and went back for my dad. It was about 25 minutes before we went and saw them both… d-dead. The bear had attacked them both."

I squeezed my eyes shut and block out the memories, my dad yelling for my mum and I to leave, my uncle saying, "Everything is fine, Aaron is tough..." My dad and uncle in the snow, dead.

"I'm sorry." I said looking at Ahkmenrah's face. He looked up startled.

"No, don't apologise… I understand it must be a little hard, the memories and all."

"What is that?" I asked, wanting to get off the topic. He smiled weakly again and showed me the fabric.

"It was a piece of my mother's favourite dress, golden silk imported from Asia. I took a piece when I was a young boy and kept it with me forever. It seems it was with me when I was mummified."

"You and your mother have similar taste." I said motioning to his golden cloak. He laughed.

"Well, it was either gold or white and white wasn't my favourite. Anyway, this was what I was wearing when I was mummified."

"You up for a ride now?" He laughed again and nodded. We had barley made it outside when he spoke again.

"I wondered where your eyes came from." I laughed, funny no one asked about them but it probably wasn't a conversational matter.

My eyes were special, not because they were green or because they were beautiful, but because I had tanned skin and dark hair, which usually meant darker eye colour too, but I instead had leaf green iris.

"My dad, my mother was Indigenous Australia like how Sacagawea is Native American, like that only from Australia and my dad was Irish."

"So what was your uncle?"

"Irish too, he just moved to Alaska for the thrill…" I held back more tears as Rexy and Nick came. Jed and Octavius stopped the car and waved to me. I waved back.

"Jessie, thank god you got Ahk out. It's not that fun. Wanna join us?"

"I would love to but Sacagawea is probably waiting for me."

"We can drop you at her exhibit!" Ahk said, smiling at me. I smiled back and accepted.

It was fun, riding on Rexy. It reminded me of when I first came to the museum with Nick and Larry. Usually I would stay at home till they came back or take care of Nick when he didn't go. But now I would join them and Nick would come and usually sleep off by 10pm, which Larry didn't like but he knew he couldn't keep Sacagawea and myself apart.

I got off and Ahk jumped off too just to hug me.

"Thank you for talking. It's nice." He gave me a charming smile and was off with Nick and Rexy, following a mini yellow monster truck. I walked in and saw Sacagawea talking to Teddy.

"I knew you would be with Ahkmenrah, so I was just talking to Teddy. You can go and help Larry now Teddy." He gave me a quick farewell and kissed Sacagawea's hand.

I was yet again, sitting in front of her exhibit, while she braided my hair.

"So, how is Ahk?"

"He is good, he was a little homesick that's all."

"I saw him hug you, he thinks fondly of you."

"You make him sound like a family friend!"

"He is a family friend though!" Sacagawea pointed out.

"Yeah, he is really nice though."

"Are you dating anyone?" I choked on my breath.

"Sacagawea, you do not know what would happen to any boy who went near me. Larry would go crazy and Nick would probably hit him before Larry did, just so he wouldn't get really hurt!" Sacagawea laughed and continued to smile as she commented on how wimpy Larry is.

"I mean he is good with a flashlight but he cannot even fire an arrow farther than his feet."

"Can you teach me archery? I have always wanted to learn it." She smiled and got her bow and arrow from behind an artificial tree.

It was really hard, especially for a wimpy kid like myself. I was exhausted after 30 minutes and said to Sacagawea,

"I think I more like my mother's side of the family, spears and darts are my things." She laughed and said,

"Ahk is really good with a spear, ask him for some training. Hello Teddy!"

I said my "see you soon" and was off to Ahk's tomb. I had visited him more in one day than I had in my whole three months of being here.

I had only approached him once apart from my essay and that was because Nick wanted to know where he was.

I entered and saw him there laughing with Nick who was pulling some monkey face.

"Nick, do you want your face to stretch?" I asked with my hands on my hips. They went still and I laughed.

"Ahk, I was wondering if you had a spear on you?"

"I may, I think one was in my tomb but I am unsure if it is with me. Check behind the wall."

I walked behind the wall and found nothing except a lot of golden items. I looked around for any spear but no sign of one. I must have been a while because Nick was gone when I back around to Ahk's side. I shook my head and he sighed.

"I would show you how to make one, but the craftsmen made it for us. Pharaohs rarely made their own spears." I nodded and smiled at him. He smiled back and I walked out.

"Wait, Jessie?"

"Yes Ahk?" He smiled.

"You didn't say goodnight!"


	3. It's a Boy, isn't it?

**Remember the Disclaimer**

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" I yelled, marching into my dad's apartment. He chuckled at my sudden entrance. Nick was at his mum's so it was Larry and myself tonight.

It was Tuesday and it was only last night I spoke to Ahk. Today was complete havoc at my school. My friend, Avalon was trying to find out why I looked so tired or why my eyes were a little red. I yelled at her and tried to say sorry after but she wouldn't listen.

The whole day I was moaning for Ahkmenrah to just come in and take me to the museum and for everyone to just stay alive the whole day.

I was just glad to get home and sleep after showering and doing my Calculus Homework. Ah, Calculus you seem you despise more than anyone else. I didn't hate Maths, I mean I was good but I like it much.

Avalon finally came to my locker and demanded to know what was wrong and why I wasn't sleeping. Both her parents were doctors and well, she has it in her genes. I told her I was doing my History Homework at the museum while my dad was night guarding.

"I know it's a boy Jess."

"You know my dad's reaction!"

"C'mon, what is his name?"

"Ahkmenrah, I was studying Ahkmenrah!"

"That is not what I meant, and by the way we are meant to be studying Pharaohs, not one Pharaoh."

"Yes, I know but really it is just studying for our STUPID history exam." She laughed at my emphasis on the word Stupid and walked home with me.

"He was meant to be good looking though, Ahkmenrah…"

"Ask his mummy, he may know!" She laughed again and skipped off to her house.

I didn't walk all the way home, just to the subway that was a few blocks from the school and a little bit away from Avalon's place.

I would usually stop at the nearest to the museum, do my homework there and be with Larry till his shift started but today he wanted to sleep a little more before he started work so he asked me to go home.

I woke up around 4pm, after around 10 minutes of sleep. I groaned and jumped out of bed and waited for Larry at the door.

I had been with Larry for about 3 years of my life and I was used to his constant moving and dead ends, when his nightguard job came up at first I thought it would be a flop but I am glad he stayed on.

I spent probably a day or two at Erica's (Nick's Mum) place when Larry was really down but like I said, I rarely spoke to her and was driven to school mainly by Don her fiancée, because my school wasn't to far from his office.

Don was pretty nice and I like him but Larry is better in his own way, excluding his job.

Once we reached the museum it was about 4:20pm.

"Another 17 minutes dad, I'll be in Ahkmenrah's tom-"

"Hold it…" I stopped.

"Is there something going on between you and Ahk?" he sounded serious but I laughed.

"Larry, I have only been speaking to him for a week, nothing apart from friendship is going on between us."

He looked glad and nodded. I walked to Ahk's room and watched as the last few people left.

"_Everyone, the museum has closing in 5 minutes..."_

I waited for 15 minutes till Ahk emerged from his tomb.

"Jessie, is Nick here?"

"Nah, he is at Erica's, but I could spend some time with you." He nodded and I lead him out.

Jed and Octaivus were riding in the monster truck and I didn't realize but that whole night, I was riding Rexy with Ahkmenrah.

* * *

"It has to be a boy, you would never not play with my dogs!" It was Friday afternoon and my dad said he would pick me up from Avalon's place before work.

"I just don't feel like it…" Avalon had four dogs, named after the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles.

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo were all sitting in a perfect line with their tails wagging. I had a few dried dog biscuits on me and gave on to each of them.

"That's it, MUM! JESSIE AND I HAVE A HISTORY PROJECT TO COMPLETE AND SHE STUDIES WHEN SHE IS AT THE MUSEUM SO CAN I GO TONIGHT WITH HER?" If I wasn't awing at her lung capacity, Avalon wouldn't have come but her mother agreed before I could even open my mouth.

I told my dad everything once he came by to pick me up and he looked a little nervous.

"You think she will tell anyone?"

"No Larry. She won't…" But I couldn't get the anxiety out of my voice either. Avalon was her usual self, she greeted Larry as "Mr. Daley" and was bouncing a little in her seat on the way.

Once we reached the museum, she looked around hopeful as though she thought the "boy" would be there.

"Only at night." I whispered to her so she would stop looking like a… well like Avalon.

We were in the front, sitting on the wheelie chairs and I made sure we didn't sit on the one that Ahkmenrah has been inspecting for the last couple of weeks.

"Another minute till sundown." I commented, trying to sound casual.

Avalon didn't notice I was talking, she was still trying to catch a glance at who could possibly be my crush…

"Avalon?"

"What?"

"No one is here!"

"I know, but you could be looking at someone outside!"

"Avalon look at me!" She did and smiled.

"Avalon, do me two favors, 1. Do not tell ANYONE what you have seen here including your parents –"

"Alright, Alright!"

"I am serious, Avalon. 2. Please don't freak out, it gets a little spooky here at night- Great."

Avalon turned to see what was wrong but she froze. Rexy was looking at me, his tail wagging.

"Rexy, Nick isn't here today. Please… SIT!" He obeyed, almost crushing dad who was walking by.

"Ahhh, Avalon?" We said at the same time. She shook her head.

"This isn't SFX, is it?" We shook our head.

Before she could speak, teddy came riding up to us.

"Lawrence! Jessica, how are you this fine afternoon, And who is this?"

"Teddy, this is my friend from school who is partnered with me for a History Project… Avalon, Teddy, Teddy, Avalon."

"Pleasure!" He held his hand out and Avalon had a look of delight on her face and I groaned. Avalon is a huge fan the Roosevelt Presidents but she always preferred Teddy because he was like she said "exciting and daring".

"P-Pleasue." She stuttered out and after Teddy rode off she glared at me.

"How long?" She almost yelled out.

"For the boy? Probably a few days…"

"I mean the museum coming to life thing!"

"I have know for the past 3 months but it's been going on since Ahkmenrah-"

"WAIT! THAT IS THE-"

"Avalon, my dad is right there!"

"Oh, sorry but Ahkmenrah is your guy isn't he?" She held her breath and I nodded out of exasperation. This girl never gives up!

She squealed and forced me to take her to him. I ran down, getting Avalon behind me and tried bypassing as many exhibits as possible.

We reached the room but before we entered, I said to her,

"He doesn't know yet, that I you know… like him and well if I give you the signal please go back the way I took you, if you see Teddy hitch a ride to the front or wherever my dad is and stay with him… understand?"

She nodded and looked too excited for my liking.

I smiled and looked inside.

"Ahk, (Avalon whispered something about nicknames) You in here?" Ahkmenrah emerged and my heart skipped a beat.

"Jessie, I thought you wouldn't come and.. uh" He looked at Avalon you looked like she had a heart attack.

"This is my… uh friend from school… Avalon… Ahk…" It was too awkward for my liking so I smiled at Avalon, who nodded, said hello and said something about Ancient Rome. She ran down the hall and was almost up rooted by Rexy who was following the usual Yellow Monster Truck.

"Jessie, Ahk, want to ride?" Jed yelled out from the driver's seat.

"Ahk?" I asked and he nodded looking excited as usual. We hopped on Rexy and Jed started driving.

"I heard you!" Ahk said, yelling over Rexy's roar. My heart stopped and my smiled dropped.

"Y-You did?"

"Do you really?" I decided to play dumb.

"Do I really what?"

"You know, like someone…" Great.

"He is a lucky man." Ahk had his usual serious tone when he spoke and my heart was a little hammered.

Did this mean he liked me?


	4. A Historical Christmas Eve

**Happy New Year Everyone! Hope 2015 is better for you than 2014... :)**

* * *

Over the next few months, my visits to the young pharaoh increased and we would pass the time by exchanging childhood stories.

I would tell him some Dreamtime stories my mother would tell me and he would tell me some of the stories he heard as a young boy.

It was 23rd of December when I went to Ahkmenrah and explained Christmas.

"It's in two days, you heard of it?"

"Oh yes, while I was here, I could hear them singing songs and some loud noises…" I laughed.

"Those would probably be Christmas Crackers. You and another person pull it and you get these small prizes. Come tomorrow night, my dad, Nick and I will be here…"

"I think I will be fine…"

"There will be a need for a DJ sometime before we decorate the tree!" A smile grew on his face.

"I think I will attend." Silence was casted between us and we looked away from each other.

I was scared to catch his eye but I glanced back to see what he was doing. A few times I caught him looking at me and smiled awkwardly before looking back down at the ground. I then blurted out:

"You remember a few months back when my friend, Avalon-"

"JESSIE!" Larry was coming down the hallway. I sighed out in frustration. I needed to tell him the truth!

"Jessie, oh Hey Ahk…" I smiled at Ahk and hugged him and said "See you tomorrow for Christmas Eve!" He smiled and I was off with Larry for the final check up.

* * *

"What are you doing, Jess?"

"Making presents for the exhibits… I had done a few earlier but I haven't finished Ahk's or Teddy's"

"What have you got for the others?"

"For Sacagawea, I made this necklace." I showed him a small package wrapped in tissue paper.

"For Jed and Octavius I got them I knew sports car… You think they will like a Ferrai?" Larry laughed.

"Probably, Rexy will have to keep up with that one!"

"For Rexy, I got him a huge squeaky toy." I showed him a huge package wrapped in tissue paper.

"For Attila I got this magic kit. For Dexter I got a chess set so he can do something useful." Larry laughed again and I joined in a little.

"For Teddy I found a sander for his sword… it is getting really blunt. For Ahk, I made this!"

I pulled a brown package from underneath and there was a spear inside.

"His old one isn't with him so I thought why not?" Larry looked impressed.

"Ok, wrap it up. We are going to the museum in 10." I nodded and continued wrapping Teddy's and then moved on to wrapping up Ahk's.

* * *

"Ok, so the tree is in the back. Attila, you and your Huns got and get it. Teddy you may need to help them and if need be you can get Tex to pull them, there is some string in the back."

"Will do Lawernce."

"Sacagawea, you and Jessie will find the decorations next to the tree. Ahk, go and help them and be careful they break easily."

"Sure Larry." We all said. Ahk and Sacagawea followed Teddy and the Huns.

"Ahk, go ahead and see if there are some brown boxes labeled decorations. Jessie and I will catch up." She smiled and Ahk walked a little quickly, giving us both a charming smile.

"I know you two like each other." I giggled and looked at Sacagawea who was smiling back.

"I do. It's strange thinking of him as more than 3000 years old... but I still like him yes."

"I think he likes you a lot. He has been visiting me recently whenever you were with the miniatures or whenever Teddy and I pass. He asks something's about you like "Is she interested in Ancient Egypt?" or "Has she ever spoken about me?" I answer truthfully." She said giving me a authority like look which is very rare on Sacagawea's face.

"He does think highly of you though. I am fine with it but what would Larry think?" We were in the storage room and Ahk had located the boxes of decorations.

"I will break it to him slowly and probably at the museum. Would you back me up?"

"Everyone would. I think even Larry knows now that you two think fondly of each other."

We nodded at Ahk and picked up a box each.

"There are about 9 boxes so three trips for all of us."

"This is exciting." Ahkmenrah was literally bouncing. He had a childish smile on his face and he was humming some carols he had heard often like _Jingle Bells _and _Away in a Manger. _

I wanted to tell him the true meaning of Christmas but I thought it would dampen his spirits a bit.

After the nine trips, we had been successful in only breaking three bobbles, all by me who wasn't looking and tripped when I was getting a few bobbles out. I was fine but the bobbles were more or less broken.

Once we had decorated the tree (Dexter put the star on top) I placed my presents under the tree and watched Ahkmenrah's eyes got wide at his.

"Tomorrow morning my friend." Ahkmenrah pouted and I sighed. I walked up to dad who was talking to Teddy in a hushed voice.

"Dad…"

"Jessie, ask Ahkmenrah to get his tablet… please." I nodded and walked back to Ahkmenrah.

"Ahk, dad wants you to get the tablet… please." Ahk nodded and ran down the hall.

He returned with a familiar golden tablet that made me smile. It was because of this tablet I loved Ahkmenrah; it was because of this tablet I had a mother; it was because of this tablet I had friends.

Ahkmenrah held it tightly as Larry said something to him. He nodded and smiled.

"EVERYONE! Everyone… Ahkmenrah may know how to keep you alive for tomorrow during the day... BUT!" Everyone went silent.

"If you hear me yell 'HIDE' hide, ok? Dr McPhee may come but I want you guys to experience a real Christmas so everyone go to sleep. Jessie, Nick sleep somewhere, I don't care where but go to sleep while I stay up, ok?" We nodded.

"Hey, you wanna sleep on the wheelies?" I asked Nick and raced to them and took all three but I ran too him.

"Not that one please. I wanted to take it somewhere else…" He nodded and made himself comfortable.

I dragged the wheelie Ahk had been examining the night I asked for his help.

I went to Sacagawea's exhibit to see Ahkmenrah there talking with her. They were both smiling and he thanked her. He froze when he saw me.

"Jessie… one second please." He ran back to Sacagawea and pleaded her to help him with something but she refused. Strange… Sacagawea never turned down an offer to help. Ahkmenrah whispered something else and she said "Now" firmly.

He turned to me and motioned for outside. I placed the wheelie next to the seat in front of Sacagawea's case and followed Ahk to his room.

"Can you sing to me, I feel alone when I come back here." I nodded and sang to him a lullaby my mother sometimes sung to me. HE smiled when I finished and asked:

"What happened to your mother?" Our smiles faltered and I cleared my throat.

"She couldn't handle the grief. She went a little crazy… she said she heard my dad's voices sometimes and she once was found in the kitchen trying to cut herself because she dreamt she was the bear… I was removed from her care into an orphanage and Larry and Erica adopted me."

"Have you spoken to her at all?" I nodded.

"I have sent her letters, handwritten and all. She answered with one word like _Yes _or _Thanks._ It's not much but it is better than not knowing your mother at all." He nodded, he laided back and started to close his eyes.

I kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Good Night Ahk" and stayed there till he was breathing steadily…

I got up and walked to my wheelie and fell asleep.


	5. An Eventful Christmas and New Year

I woke up to see Sacagawea standing over me smiling. I smiled back and saw the rays of sunlight that shined through the glass above.

"Thank goddess you can be awake now, it would be a dull Christmas without you all here." She laughed and nodded.

"Come, everyone is waiting to open the presents."

I dragged the wheelie back to the front where everyone was sitting in front of the tree, with huge wide eyes. Even Rexy was wagging his tail at a rapid speed.

"Ok, I will give you your present from myself, Larry and Nick."

I handed out Nick and Larry's presents first. Everyone got a cute Christmas Cardigan with a nice design on it. Technically, I made them but I let Larry and Nick give it to everyone as their present.

Sacagawea and Teddy had matching maroon reindeer and snowflakes, Ahk had a golden one with a green Christmas tree, Octavius and Jed had mini red ones that took forever to get right, Rexy had one decorated in bones, Attila had a Green one with bells on the front while everyone else got scarves decorated with candy cane stripes.

It had taken me a while but knitting had always been a thing of mine to keep my mind off my parents. Some of the scarves were old ones I had made for friends but never gave because I didn't want to give it away.

I smiled as everyone raced for the remaining presents. Larry had gotten me a new visual arts book and Erica and Don got me a new perfume that smelt like Vanilla Spice.

I sprayed a bit on till Ahk turned his head and started sniffing the air. I giggled silently.

Sacagawea loved her necklace and wore it the moment she opened it. Jed and Octavius were already racing in the Ferrai and Ahkmenrah gazed in awe at the spear.

"You… you made this?" He asked looking very happy. I nodded.

"You made this … for me?" I nodded again and smiled as he opened his mouth in awe. It wasn't much, just a piece of bamboo I cleaned and sanded and a rock that took forever to sharpen. Ahk came and hugged me and whispered:

"Thank you. I haven't got you anything though" He looked sheepish.

"I wanted one thing from you and that is for us to talk." He nodded and we told Larry, Ahk wanted to keep his spear in his room. We walked there in silence till I said again

"Remember when Avalon came and you heard us speaking about someone I liked?" He nodded, his eyes still on the ground and his recent smile was gone. We had entered his room and place the spear in between his sarcophagus and a diving wall.

"Well, I don't know exactly if he likes me but he makes these signs and well I wanted to ask you what they me…" He plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded.

"Well, when I first met him, he helped me a lot then we just became friends. Was it me approaching him or is that how it usually goes?"

He shook his head, "I imagine he wanted to know more about you."

"Ok, then whenever I am with him I always feel really happy and free and he just always make me feel safe, you know?" He nodded.

"You like him, that is for sure. You wouldn't feel safe otherwise."

"Then, he makes these… well signs I think. He tries looking at me whenever possible..." Ahkmenrah's head started going up a little and his fake smile dropped and he had a surprised expression on his face.

"He was the only one to think my eyes were pretty and he... well he just smiles at me whenever possible." I really hoped he was getting the hint.

"But now, he doesn't do that because he thinks I like someone else." I moved closer to him, my chin almost touching his shoulder.

"I don't though. I like, maybe even love him. I just want to know if he does too." Ahkmenrah looked at me and was a little startled to see me so close to him. He smiled and whispered into my ear:

"Is he a really handsome, descendant of the sun god?" I giggled.

"The best of the lot." I whispered back and he looked at me, his normal smile was plastered on his face.

He then got off his sarcophagus placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up. He held me high above his head and brought me down to the ground. I laughed a little then, Ahk came a little closer. He started to close his eyes and I followed. Slowly, he was coming and I could almost taste the smell of his sweet-

"Woah, WE KNEW IT!" I saw Sacagawea, the miniatures and Teddy all at the entrance. Ahk withdrew his hands and I pretended to try to fix my hair. They all laughed.

"WE KNEW IT!" Jed yelled with a cheer of joy.

"Ok, you got us now. Ahk, get the spear we can give it a test run." He nodded and went to fetch the spear. I walked out with the others but I looked back to see Ahkmenrah fist pumping the air and I swear I heard him imitate Jed's cheer of joy.

* * *

"It's another hour Larry, can't we PLEASE play Truth or Dare?"

It was New Year's Eve and we were all sitting at the main entrance, waiting for the fireworks to light the sky so we could sneak up on to the roof and watch but it was another hour and it is FREEZING!

Ahk, Sacagawea, Teddy, Dexter, The Miniatures, Nick and Attila were sitting in a circle with Nick, Larry and I completely bored. Everyone else was doing something whether it be going on a stroll or having an evening chat or trying to make fire, they were doing something.

"Ok, fine. Jessie, start since it is your idea…" I nodded. I looked around and choose my victim.

"Jed, Truth or Dare?"

"What do you take me for women? Dare!" He would have been loud if he hadn't been so far off.

"I dare you to speak without using the letter 'c' till the New Year."

"Okie Dokie!" He turned to Octavius and then remembered the dare before hand and turned to Larry in stead.

"GIANTOR! TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Truth for me Jed."

"Ok, who would you… kill first out… of all of us?" He asked, pausing occasionally to see if he had used a 'c'

"Tough Jed, probably you because you asked but then again… Ahk has been getting on my nerves lately..." He stared at Ahk threateningly and I was worried someone told him but Larry started laughing.

"Kidding Ahk, I would kill Jessie because one, she would be brought back to life by the Tablet at night and two, she can spend the whole night with you guys and doesn't have to suffer during the day!" Everyone laughed except me, who was slightly unamused.

"Teddy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth Lawrence, I am not up for a Dare today."

"What do you love most about Sacagawea?"

"Her smile…"

The game went on for the next 50 minutes till we all climbed up on the roof and watched the firework display.

Ahk was next to me, as we shared a blanket and watched the fireworks slowly disappear.

He turned to me and asked:

"Would Larry mind if we liked each other."

"I don't know Ahk…" It was the truth.

Ahk looked around and then kissed me. It tasted like spices and exotic flowers and his lips were soft and … well amazing.

I wasn't sure if it was the kiss or the fireworks but my heart jolted.

We pulled apart and smiled, my eyes still closed savouring the memory.

"Happy New Year Ahk." I whispered, resting on his shoulder. He smiled.

"Happy New Year Jessie."

* * *

**HAPPY 2015 EVERYONE**

**I actually uploaded this at exactly 12am, January, 1****st**** 2015 but sorry if it is late ****J**

**Have a great year of imagination. **

**~ Harmony **


	6. Goodbye isn't forever

**Sorry for the delay, and the shortish chapter :)**

**Remember the Disclaimer**

* * *

"HOW CAN YOU JUST DO THAT?" I screamed at Larry, my eyes welling up with tears.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE THEM ALL ALONE IN THAT MUSEUM, HOW CAN YOU BE SO CRUEL, THEY ARE OUR FRIENDS!" He looked up at me with his usual Like I Care look.

"Have you finished?"

"NO! YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS TO JUST DO THIS, IN A YEAR YES, IN A MONTH MAYBE, BUT ONE WEEK?" I ran downstairs and into the car and wiped my tears away.

Larry's new company, Daley Devices, was going good and now the selfish bastard (excuse my language) wants to leave the museum job in a week. Not only would I have only a week left with my extended family but poor Nick only has 3 days with them and one night he is at a friends place.

I just wanted to punch Larry so badly.

* * *

Don't tell them yet."

"Whatever..." I muttered as we entered the museum. I waited in his office and cried a little more. I walked out of the stuffy room and walked to Ahk's room. Larry stormed out of there and gave me a glare. I walked in and saw Ahkmenrah, the once great king of Egypt crying like a helpless baby.

He was sitting on his sarcophagus and his eyes were just flowing with tears. I went and sat next to him. I placed my hands on his cheek and rubbed his tears off.

"He told you..."

"Yes, and I told him..."

"What?"

"That I love you and you love me." I stared at Ahkmenrah in awe. Larry must have yelled or screamed or even hit the pharaoh.

"He just walked away." I hugged Ahk and started to cry with him. I didn't want to leave, I didn't want to go. I just wanted to stay in that position for the rest of my life.

"One week though, it's not see you soon yet!" I said, sounding hopeful. He chuckled.

"You're so optimistic. I like that." He leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

"How are you?" I asked, handing Ahk and Sacagawea a apple slice.

"We're good. Just a little sad."

"I know… I wish we could stay…"

"I wanted to become wax so I can stay." They both laughed at this and I smiled.

I was breaking inside, because these guys were my friends. I didn't wish Larry didin't get me here, I just wished I could just be frozen to the spot and come to life only at night.

It was the second last night and I was sitting in front of Sacagawea's case with Ahk. I had taken an apple from home and brought it to them. I occasionally got fruit from home for Sacagawea, not because she was hungry but because she wanted to taste the favour of food again.

I cut a slice and placed it in my mouth with the blade touching my lip slightly. I was cold and still and that is what my life was going to be without these ... people in my life. I needed them as much as they needed me. I was their messenger, their friend, their little Jessie.

I let a tear slide down my face and we all sighed. We stared at the glass case and wondered what it would be like without each other.

* * *

"Ok, let's watch a movie people!" Larry was the same and I hated him for that.

For our farewell, we would all watch a movie in the projector room where they screen documentaries and the like. Larry had borrowed _Toy Story_ by my request. When we went to rent the movies, I told him that these people were as innocent as I was... ten years ago.

"Why are they coming to life? Do they have a tablet as well?" Jed asked me when the toys came to life for the first time.

"No, it's just saying what if toys were living and all..." I let the two miniatures on my right shoulder so they could get a good view. On my right was Sacagawea while Ahk was on my left. I found my head on his shoulder and he kissed my hair.

When the movie was over, everyone left and just spent one last night with us.

I walked up to Ahk and gave him a final kiss before sunrise. I looked and smiled for the first time in a week.

"I got this for you, I made it in Art." I handed him a black wooden statue of a cat. He smiled and placed it at his foot end.

"I will always remember your creative mind Jessie, you have honestly made me so happy with your gifts." He smiled and settled back in the tomb. Before I left, he wanted me to sing to him again. I did and he closed his eyes. I went for a little bit and then kissed his cheek.

"See you soon Ahkmenrah."


	7. Salty Lips

**So sorry for not updating guys, it's just my brother (he's really hard to convince sometimes) was meant to get a mobile broadband for the internet because we are visiting our grandfather. Long story short, I havent been able to use any internet except for the five minutes everyday on his phone and I used up al is data yesterday so he wasn't too happy. **

**But he finally got it! **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget the disclaimer!**

**L**

"Can we go today?"

"No."

"Tomorrow?"

"No."

"Next Week?"

"NO!"

"WELL ... YOU ARE A HUGE BASTARD!" It had been a month since Larry left the museum and I was already feeling the cold touch of reality.

Avalon was my only friend and Nick when he came over. We were going to sneak into the museum last night but Larry caught us at the door and after three minutes we came back with a litre of milk and a pack of gum. That's how he said sorry...

It was another few months till holidays meaning one week of Easter to spend with the museum family. I had spent most of my free time making presents I would give when I saw them. I had made a million wooden bead necklaces, countless cat statues, a few mini guns, a sword (that took forever to make properly) and a lot of paintings.

"Jessie, I know it's tough on you but at least you have then in your life!"

"Well, ever since we left I have hardly seen them, like I think I saw them yesterday... DURING THE DAY! WE HAVE NEVER GONE BACK AT NIGHT!"

"Dr McPhee-"

"DOESN'T CARE!" There was silence.

"I'll take you tonight, and look." I started walking away after mumbling a quick thank you. I turned back.

Larry lifted his hands slightly and then let them drop to his sides.

"Im sorry, I forgot you on't really see Erica as a mum and Don is a bit in your face-"

"A bit? Dad he wouldn't stop about how amazing his hair was on the way to school last week!" Larry laughed.

I had spent a few days here and there with Erica and Don because Larry was working late at nights and I was still 17, another 4 more years and I can stay at home with no questions asked.

"Yeah, well I am really sorry. I know I have been really the only parent in your life and Sacagawea helped me a lot when it came to mothering you-"

"Dad, she actually explained a lot of things... I mean A LOT!" He laughed again. He shook his head then smiled at me.

"You remind me too much of Sacagawea though. You literally are so much like her." This made me feel two different things.

One, I felt happy Larry thought I was like Sacagawea. I got the feeling there was a eagle soaring in my chest.

Two, I felt guilty for calling him a bastard. Larry tired really hard for me to not say stuff like that (I definitely don't cuss) but sometimes I feel so alone in the world and I am usually used to it but for the last 6 months, I have been surrounded by amazing people. I cannot help but feel alone.

"Thanks Larry, and um... I am sorry for calling you a bastard." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I probably should stop acting like one." I laughed and he hugged me and kissed my hair.

"So, you and Ahk?" I groaned a little.

"Way to kill the vibe Dad..." He gave me a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing, you called me dad... Anyway, you and Ahk?" I groaned a little again. I had been walking out of the room/house whenever Larry mentioned "Ahk" and "You" in the same sentence. Or the same speech.

"Nothing really, just same harmless kissing and ..."

"Yes?"

"I think I like him. It may not be "in love" but I feel like he is in a lot of cases "the one". He is just..."

"Not available?"

"Dead."

"Ahhh..."

"Yeah well, if I still like him in a few years, I think it will be love."

"But sweetie, you need to think about college now, you may not be anywhere near NY. You can't just up and leave Ahk!"

"You did!"

"My situation changed, the business took of-"

"Yeah, I know dad. You know I may be your daughter well... adopted daughter but I still deserve a better explanation than your standard 'situation changed' one."

"Look, I'm sorry. I should really tell you this. I don't mind that you like Ahk, I think it is wonderful but if you think you are 'in love' or he is 'the one' I will start worrying because he is dead now Jessie and you can only see him at night."

"I know dad. It's just I really think that- You knew!" I cut myself off in a moment of realisation. I pointed my finger accusingly at him.

"What?"

"Is that why you left so quickly? You knew I liked Ahk and you didn't want me to live in a fantasy?"

"Well, Jessie it was a contributing factor. I was planning on leaving the night guard business after I had enough money and all but then I saw you and Ahk kiss on New Year's Eve." I groaned. I knew he saw us.

"I know, you probably think I will wind up heartbroken but Dad, I have learnt that your first boyfriend, love, crush... whatever! It won't last for a long time. I know that while I am in high school my boyfriends and what not will not last long. I am a teenager, that's how I roll."

"Reminder, that works for teenager + teenager relationships and also Ahk isn't your first boyfriend/crush. What about that id Jodie from your Physics class last year. Avalon told me you were asked out by him..."

"SHE TOLD YOU? That lying... person. Anyway, that isn't the poin-"

"And Jack from Health. Avalon said you thought his hair was the colour of sand?"

"Yeah but-"

"And Riley from English. You apparently told Avalon that his poetry voice made your heart string pull!"

"I need more friends." I groaned lying back on the couch. He laughed.

"Great, more spies!"

"NO!"

"Listen, enough yelling or talking. We will come back and tackle this after the night is up. Team Daley?" His hand was outstretched.

"Team Daley!" I yelled from underneath the cushion. My hand was raised for a second till it lazily flopped at my side.

"You wouldn't be so ... teenagerish if I told you I got tickets to see Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End?" I shot up.

"You bribing bastard." I said with my eyes squinted. He laughed.

* * *

We picked Avalon up at six, had dinner at an Italian Resturant nearby and went to see the movie. Ok, when Larry worked at the museum his nights were full but during weekends he would ALWAYS take me out somewhere.

Every Saturday, I would choose everything. The music he played, the place we went too, the food, the area... EVERYTHING. Nick's day was Sunday but it was usually go for Laser Tag at the nearby alley.

I usually wanted to go for a bike ride, Taco Bell then back home and get ready for the Night Life. When Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire came out, I was screaming at Larry because he wouldn't let me swap my day with Nick because the only available tickets were on Sunday... Nick's Day.

Nick being an awesome little brother said yes to Harry Potter, though he fell asleep sometime before the old watchmen died. Basically in the first 10 seconds of the movie.

* * *

The movie was awesome and I couldn't help but grin on the way out. Sure my lips were as salty as the ocean and I felt slightly bloated but that was the best movie of the year.

"Hey, Avalon... want to swing by the museum?" I looked at him in awe.

"Thank you!" I whispered as we got into the car.

The moment we got out of the car, we snuck into the back and knocked on the door.

Ahkmenrah opened the door and I hugged him the moment I saw his face. I kissed him and he pulled apart and smiled.

"Your lips are salty..."


	8. Fate Does Not Equal Fairness

**Hey guys,**

**Three things:**

**One: THANK YOU SO FREAKING MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I WISH I COULD GIVE YOU ALL A HUG! I RAN TO MY ROOM AND STARTED CRYING (of happiness) BECAUSE OF YOUR COMMENTS…. And because one of my favourite fanfics were updated but still!**

**Two: I am super sorry for not updating but I wasn't sure what exactly to do with this chapter but I think it's time for NATM II to kick in!**

**Three: School has started so I will most likely update on Tuesdays to Thursdays… whenever.**

**Enjoy and remember the Disclaimer!**

* * *

"Dad can you pick me up before you go to the museum?"

_"Sure Jess." _

I smiled and hung up. It had been MONTHS since we last went to the museum and tonight we would go, thank god!

It was around 3 when Larry picked me up from school and his driver dropped us off at the museum.

"What's in the bag Larry?"

"A toy for Rexy…" I smiled.

When we reached the top of the stairs, we noticed two men walk out the of museum wearing some type of uniform. Then there was a sign saying _Closed for Renovations._

"I'll stay outside till everyone is gone…" I didn't want to run into Dr McPhee… he never really liked me much.

"Ok, I'll open the door for you."

It was about 7 minutes before Dr McPhee came outside.

"Jessica…" He squinted his eyes at me dangerously.

"Dr McPhee…" See what I mean?

Larry opened the door soon after and I almost crumbled to the floor. In front of me was quite a few shipping crates and my museum family emerging from the crates.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed.

"Change, Dr McPhee tells me. Apparently, he is replacing the old exhibits with new interactive crap."

"What… what is happening to these guys though? As they going to be stored in the back?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh… no. They are going into storage…"

"In the back?"

"No, the Smithsonian…" I gasped and stumbled a little.

"No, no he can't-"

"He already has. Don't say anything to these guys yet because I may be able to talk to the board…" He whispered cautiously so the other won't hear him.

"Ok, I'll go and see Ahk… is he going?"

"I don't know. Can you ask him?"

"Yeah… I will." I smiled weakly at him and walked off to Ahkmenrah who was talking to Teddy and Sacagawea.

"I heard." Was all I could say, and they just looked at me with sorrow swimming in their eyes.

They nodded and I walked with them down the hall towards Ahkmenrah's exhibit.

"So, you are all going?" They exchanged glances.

"Actually Jessica… Myself, Ahkmenrah, Rexy and a few other signature exhibits will be staying." A spark of hope was starting to burn inside of me.

"So… Sacagawea, you will be staying! You, Lewis and Clark are signature exhibits!"

"Unfortunately, we didn't make the cut. They are shipping myself and the two explorers off as well."

"Well, what about Dexter, the Miniatures, our family?" I was choking on my own tears trying to hide them. They remained still.

I let myself go and I started crying and stumbling. Ahkmenrah helped me sit down in front of a glass case with some priceless jewellery.

"N-No, they are tearing our family apart…" I didn't notice all of them sat next to me crying as well.

"I'm sorry we weren't there…" I whispered after stopping the tears pouring from my eyes.

They nodded as though they were accepting my apology.

We spent most of the night just sitting together. Teddy and Sacagawea on horse back while Ahkmenrah lay his head on my lap as I played with his hair. Sacagawea took one of her hairbands out and braided my hair with it. I felt it with my hands and felt a few warm tears streak down my face.

"Thank you so much." I whispered and she nodded. She leaned down and kissed my cheek and hugged me while I rubbed my free hand along her arm. Teddy was next to Sacagawea with a hand on her shoulder. We were all smiling a little. I ran my hand through my hair and smiled a little at how well this braid was compared to the rest of the other braids Sacagawea had done before. I would try hard to not take it out, but I could always take the tablet from Ahk for one night and sneak into the Smithsonian... ok I couldn't but I wasn't going to give up hope.

We met the miniatures outside of their crate and watched Jed as he sat by himself, Octavius looked worried.

"He hasn't been so down since you and Larry left... why did this all have to happen?" The Roman never ceased to amaze me with how big his thoughts were and yet he expected only one sentence answers.

"It's fate Ockie, Change as they say now days. I guess that's why I always liked coming here and hanging out with you guys. You never wanted things to change."

Octavius nodded and motioned to the crate.

"Sunrise is upon us, it is the last time we shall see it. Come men, we have a long journey a head." Octavius nodded as Teddy, AHk, Sacagawea and myself helped the mini Romans into their crate.

After they were in, Jed was still as he gave me a fleeting smile and jumped into the wooden crate. I sighed as Ahk and I hugged Sacagawea and let Teddy and her have some time to say their farewells. I watched as my insides started to burn. I needed these guys more than anything. I wished I could just take the whole museum to the Smithsonian and just spend the whole night with them... it wasn't fate though.

"We'll, we still have each other… I guess." I nodded, acknowledging that he was trying to make me feel better.


	9. Ranting Allowed

**Hey guys, **

**I have been working on this chapter for about 2 days… it's a bit much right?**

**Note, if you don't recognise some of the quotes, a lot of it is from the original script which I found online. Just look up _NATM II Original Script _and read it. **

**Originally, Ahkmenrah was going to the Smithsonian and the script was hilarious!**

**This is also if Ahkmenrah went to the Smithsonian, only because it is really funny, but I am not following the script exactly...**

**Standard Disclaimers Applies.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ranting Allowed**

School was just something to make my mind freeze during the day. Then melt, then burn, then explode.

I honestly couldn't believe the head ache I got at the end of the school day and it sucked because I had History at the end of the day.

"Now, we are going to have some fun and play a little quiz as it is only one more week till Spring Break. In pairs, I want each of you to come up with five questions and then you are to swap with another group and whoever completes the most questions will win a prize!" Avalon and I immediately started to work.

"Ok, here is our first draft!" I said, proudly looking at the set.

"One: Which two leaders love riding in Ferrais?"

"Jed and Ockie!"

"Two: Which animal loves to chase a bone?"

"Rexy!"

"Three: Which two American figures love each other so much it hurts?"

"Sacagawea and Teddy!"

"Four: Who always steals the Night Guard's keys?"

"Dexter!"

"Five: Who is in love with Jessie?"

I paused. 'In Love…'

"Ahkmenrah?"

"Why are you asking me, he is yours!"

"Yeah, let's start on the actual questions."

_Who was the nephew of Julius Caesar and what was his name before he changed it?_

_What animal was said to have lived thousands of years ago?_

_Name two great Historical American Figures._

_Which animal was apart of Darwin's theory of Evolution?_

_Which Egyptian Pharaoh was said to have a 'magical tablet'?_

"There we go!" Avalon said proudly and passed it to the group in front of us.

"1. Name one Egyptian God… Ma'at?"

"Ma'at is more a concept than a god. Put Osiris."

"2. Which was the Pharaoh that was made Pharaoh even though he was the youngest son?"

"Ahkmenrah…"

"3. What was the name of this Pharaoh's brother?"

"… wait he had a brother!" I almost yelled this to the whole classroom. Ahk had a brother and he didn't tell me!

"He… he didn't tell you? Kamunrah was his brother's name… He was older than Ahk and well he was met to be Pharaoh but instead Ahk was made Pharaoh and then Ahk died and Kamunrah was made Pharaoh. He had three sons as well I think."

"Oh my god, he never told me anything about a brother! He just told me about… about his parents and how much he missed them but he never said he missed his brother!"

"I wouldn't be surprised. It seems Ahk may have been killed by his brother. Also his brother was on display at Birmingham Tech. Remember, my cousin went there for two years. She sent a picture, see?"

Avalon showed me a picture of her cousin, Casey, in front of a glass case with a mummy and a wax figure next to, depicting Kamunrah most likely.

He looked nothing like Ahkmenrah apart from the similar face shape but everything else didn't look anything like Ahk.

"Huh, he looks nothing like him!"

"You mean, he isn't as good looking!"

"Shut up, now let's finish the questions and get that prize."

We ended up not getting the prize as we were slower than a few other groups. I didn't care much as I just wanted the lesson to end so Larry would take me to the museum.

I waited outside as the driver pulled in and Larry smiled at me.

"We aren't going tonight kiddo, I have to do some work with Ed but hey Nick is coming over!"

"Ok, I'll see Ahk tomorrow then?"

"You bet!"

"Awesome!"

* * *

We arrived at home after picking up Nicky from school and getting takeaway for dinner.

"So that's it, they're gone!" Nicky said as we walked into the apartment. I sighed as this was true.

"I tried buddy, I talked to McPhee and the board but they shipped them out this morning!" Larry said as he went to go and get some plates and cutlery. I went to the kitchen sink and washed my hands.

"Hey Nick, who asked you for tutoring again?"

"Just this girl who I think likes me,

"This is a lot of food Dad."

"Yeah uh, Ed from working is coming over. We just need to go over a few things. I thought I told you."

"That was me Larry, but thanks for mistaking me for my younger brother!" I said as I walked over to my noodles.

"So, your working tonight?" Nick asked ignoring my comment completely.

"Yeah, I used to work everynight!"

"That was when you had the coolest job ever!"

"Yeah well cool doesn't pay for your Guitar God VI or whatever…"

"And is Ed a hot Pharaoh? No! How about a President of the US? No! How about a mini cowboy that calls you Gigantor? No!"

The phone started ringing, Larry put it on speaker.

"Hello?"

"_Gigantor, it's me Jedediah!" _

_"Hold, Hold!"_

"Jed?"

"_Never Surrender!"_

"Jed what are you… How did you dial the phone?"

"_Long Story! That Brazen Little Monkey stole the tablet and now we're in a world full of hurt boy!"_

_"_Great, that monkey should be locked up!" I muttered, Nicky laughed a little.

"What's going on?"

"_Kamunrah!" _My blood froze. Kamunrah, in the Smithsonian. That was terrible!

"Kamunrah?"

"_Ahkmenrah's big brother. He's here, and trust me not a friendly. I repeat, not a friendly!"_

_"Never!" _

"Is that Attila? Jed?"

"Jed? Are you okay?"

"_Let go of me, HELP!"_

"Hey, Jed!"

_"Let go of me, No, you let go of me! Help!" _

"Jed!"

There a short amount of silence before Nicky asked:

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Larry said, he was thinking of an idea.

"C'mon, I gotta drop you off at your mum's place. You too Jessie!"

"What! No!"

"What's going on Dad?"

"I'm going to find out."

"Larry, you leave me at Erica's and you are losing a valuable partner!"

"Yeah dad, why can't we come?"

"We? No, Nicholas Daley you are going no where. I am only saying I have studied History for god knows how long and I can help you. I know about Kamunrah, I know about the tablet and for gods sake I know how to order a plane ticket!"

Larry considered this.

"Nick, you need to stay- No, listen. I need you to help navigate us in. Ok?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah buddy, you were always better at computers than both of us!" I said patting him on the back.

Larry dropped Nicky off at Erica's, giving the excuse of a business meeting and Nicky need too sleep and have dinner.

"What about Jessie?" Erica asked, motioning to myself who was a few feet away. I didn't want to spend the weekend with Erica and Don.

"Oh, she has become interested in my line of work so she wanted to go to the meetin-"

"I know she doesn't like Don, Larry. Why though?"

_Maybe because he is an air head? _I felt like saying but Larry just told Erica he was getting late for his meeting.

"Nicky needed to talk to me about something so he'll be on the phone tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow? When and where exactly is this meeting?"

"It's in Washington and it's tomorrow but my flight got cancelled so I have to leave now."

"Okay, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I forgot. Okay? Now please Erica?" Larry kissed her cheek and ruffled Nick's hair. I waved to him and nodded to Erica.

We arrived at the airport and got tickets on the next flight which arrived a bit after sunrise.

We arrived at a hotel and fell asleep till about 2 hours till sunset. Once we reached the Smithsonian, we started walking to Air and Space.

"Dad, plan?"

"Find a door that is unguarded and enter through that…"

"You may need an ID card." I said, pointing to a stainless steel ID scanner on the side of the door.

"Yeah well, what do you do?"

Finally, we reached another extension of the museum. Down the hall, I saw something that caught my eye.

"Dad, look!" I said pointing to the sign.

"I'll have a look. See if there is anyway to get into the Archives."

* * *

"So his name was Brandon?"

"No, it was Brundon."

"Oh… that's a weird name."

"Shush!" He pushed me into a room and we were suddenly surrounded by lockers.

"The Locker Room…"

"What are you waiting for? Dress like a freakin' Night Guard!"

"Ok, you too!"

"Really? Awesome!"

We both pulled on a jacket and tie and Larry added a Flashlight to his outfit. I smiled. He hadn't changed one bit.

We walked down till Larry finally called Nicky.

"Hey Nick." I ran ahead hoping for some type of sign.

I finally heard the door open and I hissed Larry's name. We went running into another hallway.

"No service."

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"How are we going to find them now?" I asked.

"We just have to look…"

"Yes because if we can find Ahk's tablet under the freaking Smithsonian, we can do anything. Even survive a mathematics exam."

Larry laughed as we entered another hallway.

***Time Gap***

"Ok, so you are telling me that Ahkmenrah was MEANT to come to the Smithsonian and I never knew?" I said looking over at Sacagawea in disbelief.

Ahkmenrah was always meant to come, but he didn't want anyone else to know why? Because they would tell me and upset me.

He was sitting in the corner after having a brief discussion with his dear brother, Kamunrah.

"Yes."

"Hmm… Ahkmenrah, if you ever do anything like this again-"

"You will cut out my tongue and sacrifice it to my gods."

"Bingo!"

"So what now?"

I was currently captured in the crate with the others while Larry was out there fighting for his life and Ahk's tablet.

"So why does he want the tablet?"

"Because he hates me."

"Why really?"

"Because he can then release his army of the undead and take over the world." Silence.

"You have a really ambitious brother." Ahk laughed without any humour in his voice.

"So I have been told…"

"Yeah, but I don't mean ambitious ambitious, I'm talking so ambitious it could run the whole world's electricity ambitious."

"Ambition doesn't create electricity…" Ahk said sounding confused.

"It's a figure of speech. Basically he is so ambitious that if ambition WERE used to create electricity, your brother's ambition could run the whole globe… and there would most definitely be some power overloads."

"Yeah but enough about electricity. How do we get out of here?" Everyone looked at me.

"Don't look at me, all you guys have been in more sticky situations than I have. You have more experience in the field."

There was bickering, followed by monkey chattering followed by many more arguments which then resulted in silence.

"Let us think in our heads and come back with an idea." I said finally breaking the silence.

All you could here after that was the sound of a giant squid in the distance


	10. Pain Demands to Be Felt

**Hey guys, **

**Nothing new here apart from this update! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, it was a little long and boring and I didn't put too much effect into it and I am super sorry. **

**Enjoy this chapter and Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**L**

"I really don't want to talk to him." I said with my teeth gritting. Ahkmenrah had approached me earlier in the night and apologised but I didn't want to hear it. I had never had a boyfriend before so I didn't know how normal argument went. Most importantly, I am sure no one in school has dated a 3000 year old pharaoh so I was sure no one would listen.

There was a click and soon the door was open and two black and white men were standing outside.

"Pharaoh, your brother wants to see you and your girlfriend. Now!" Ahk got up and was careful to not step on anyone or anything, mainly the miniatures and Dexter's tail.

I followed him, my arms still crossed and my stare still burning with fire (or at least I hoped it did) so he would look at me and feel a little pain.

I may be over reacting but I just feel like if I don't address this issue of secrets now, it will be a bigger deal later, first he has a brother I don't know and he is leaving the museum about then he is seeing another exhibit and is leaving me.

We walked up to a huge mound of treasures and a Kahmunrah was sitting on a vaguely familiar chair.

"Ah, baby brother and his little girlfriend. How nice to see you! What is your name?" He asked looking at me with a confused expression.

I blinked dully and replied "Jessica Anna-Maria Davidson Daley the First." That wasn't my real name. My real name was just Jessica Daley, formerly Davidson and I had no second name but Avalon thought it would be cool for me to keep my grandmother's name because it was posh and all.

"And you are from which area of the globe?"

"Australia formerly but I now live in New York."

"With me!" Ahkmenrah said with a tone of happiness. I sighed at his stupidity and inwardly laughed at his little boy cuteness.

"So, you are with my brother, interesting. Has he told you about our parents, Ata, myself, Hotep, Egypt, Makra, his friends, Ramla?" My teeth gritted at each female name he mentioned.

"You had four wives and you didn't tell me?" I said, slowly, turning my head towards Ahkmenrah, my voice starting to overflow in rage and anger. Ahkmenrah looked a little scared and held his hands up as though he was bracing himself for me to charge at him.

"J-Jessie, it isn't like that…"

"YOU LYING BASTARD!" I tried to ran at him but the black and white men were gripping on to me really tightly.

"J-Jessie, just to be clear… the first one, Ata, was going to be my wife BUT" He yelled the last word because I was squirming more.

"But, I didn't end up marrying her… she died. The same with Hotep and Makra…"

"What about Ramla?" I said with my teeth still gritted.

"I died before we got married. I never met any of them… I never even saw them. I literally was told by my parents that I was getting married to this girl that day and then they would be found dead." Ahkmenrah shot a look at Kahmunrah.

"Ok, so you never met them… BUT YOU NEVER TOLD ME ANYTHING!" I could hear an amused laugh come from Kahmunrah's direction so I shot him a look and funnily enough he stopped.

I was about to let a whole lot of profanities out at Ahkmenrah but there was a shout somewhere and everyone turned their heads to some other black and white men.

"Boss, we found this one trying to escape. His little friend got away though." I looked in horror as Jed was carried to Kahmunrah in a birdcage. I forgot my anger was to be directed at Ahkmenrah and instead yelled at Kahmunrah.

"Y-You… YOU CRUEL BRUTE!" Kahmunrah laughed at Jed and ignored me completely.

"Jessie, I will explain everything to you after this night is over but I really need you to please forget all your rage towards me and help everyone escape… Please for the sake of the museum…"

"For the museum, not for you." I said my eyes still directed at Jed.

Another shout echoed out and my body was shifted towards an approaching Larry.

"Dad?" I whispered. Larry looked up at me and looked at Kahmunrah.

"Why do you have my daughter?"

"Oh… just an experiment…"

"What type of experiment?"

"Ahkmenrah's past lovers…" Larry couldn't flush red to save his life but I swear I saw a little bit of his cheeks go red.

"We will discuss this later…" He said to Ahkmenrah who looked scared for his life.

"Y-Yes Larry…"

"Now, the tablet but first… guards take her and beat her…" Ahkmenrah's eyes grew wide and looked at me. Larry looked super worried.

"N-No, take me please Kahmunrah… Not Jessie, take me instead!"

"Take her away." I was pulled away from Ahkmenrah who made a movement towards me. I felt his hand hold my arm for a second and then I heard him yell.

"DAD! LARRY! AHK! AHK! DAD!" I yelled out. I felt my eyes burn a little.

I was thrown to the ground and someone pulled at my hair. I wriggled but they just placed their arm around my neck. I recognised one of Capone's men.

"Right, go ahead boys." Someone hit me on the knee and I felt a strike of pain shot through my leg and I tried to scream but I was too focused on my memories. I hadn't felt pain like since the day my dad and uncle died.

It was like a rhythm. Pain, _Death, _Pain, _Madness, _Pain, _Chaos__…_ What was going on?

I was half in the present and half in the past. I could hear everything from the crack of the blow to my mother screaming… it was too much.

I wanted to puke, I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream… I just wanted to die then and there for that one moment, I wanted to leave the world.

I watched as they hit me, blow after blow, painful injury after another. They then threw me to the ground and hit my back a lot, I was lost in a world of confusion, pain, death and blood… so much blood.

_It will be ok…_ My mother… where was she? Was she here? No she couldn't be. She is though, they are all in my head, they rule my dreams and bring chaos into my life.

I was feeling double the pain but what do you think I was thinking about?

I was thinking about how three weeks before we left the museum, I just lost it. I was screaming, throwing things and I was crazy. I had some type of anger management known as aggressive anger which is not recorded on my records… it is down as bipolar disorder which is a huge problem. They gave me the wrong medication and the wrong therapy and this unfortunately made me worse. No one knew I had anger management until I had a outburst in front of Larry because of Erica and Don and finally he taught me a few ways to control my anger but he isn't a qualified doctor. My outbursts became rarer and rarer until we were both sure I was 'cured'… that isn't the case.

The anger that has manifested to be inside of me is caused probably by my mother who… well yelled at me a lot and blamed me for almost everything. I was her punching bag and then she abandoned me… nice huh?

Anyway, three weeks before we left the museum life I went completely crazy because Ahkmenrah took me for a walk and started talking about his parents, especially his mother and how great she was to him. I lost it and started shouting at him about how not all parents are perfect and then the throwing began, I recall throwing some spear in his direction which really scared him. He called for Larry and Larry wrestled me off one of the clubs nearby. He was unsuccessful and I started hitting the nearby walked with the club. Thankfully, Nicky came and calmed me down before any real damage was done but Ahkmenrah was always careful after that.

I focused on that memory and tried to block out the sound of the blow. I was sure I was bruised. Who else was bruised? Ahkmenrah, he hates me now. He thinks I am a crazy… not thinks, knows. He knows about everything, Larry told him. Not even Avalon knows… Not even Sacagawea.

What did Nicky say to calm me down again? Was he talking about his maths teacher?

_He is so stupid, he was writing on the board and he said x = 5, when really it equalled 7… How stupid is that? _

_Pretty stupid…_

_You know what else is stupid?_

_What?_

_This club… _He took the club. Ahkmenrah approached.

_Yeah, it is… I think you would suit a violin better. _

I laughed…

_And instead of hitting it, make beautiful music with it. What do you think Jessie?_

_It sounds wonderful Ahk…_

It did sound wonderful… I really liked the sound of violin music. Larry got me one and I taught myself everything. The notes, the way the bow moves across the strings, the music… I should let Ahk listen sometime…

Do I forgive him? Not till he explained everything.

The blows stopped, the people back away. I was aching everywhere, but more importantly I felt the anger boiling again.

"GET OFF OF ME!" I grabbed the nearby guys' leg and pulled him to the ground. I felt an adrenaline rush. I got up and hit the nearby guy's face. I kicked someone in the face and I ran.

God it felt good to run. I ran down a corridor and finally I came to the entrance and I turned right.

I saw Ahkmenrah tied up to the wall and he saw me. I ran to the room and saw Kahmunrah look at me with a smirk.

"You look good, doesn't she Ahkmen?"

"W-What did they do to you?" I turned to him suddenly feeling my legs shake. No, not my rush.

"They hit me a bit." I said sarcastically. He looked at me angrily.

"THIS ISN'T A TIME TO BE SARCASTIC!"

"You know what I mean…" I whispered to him and I turned to Kahmunrah.

"Where s my father?" He snapped his fingers. Some more guards came towards me but I dodged them.

I started running but I fell. They picked me up and held me in front of Ahkmen…

"That was a taster my dear Jessie, here is the real pain." I laughed.

"You don't know pain, you can hit me for a thousand years and I won't feel anything… Give me your best shot Kahmunrah… Go ahead, or are you too scared to be proven wrong?"

He ignored me and snapped his fingers again. Someone hit me in the stomach. Ahkmenrah screamed out. I remembered something. I became my mantra.

Pain, Scream, Remember. Pain, Scream, Remember. Pain, Scream, Remember.

They stopped and Ahkmenrah looked to stunned to believe his eyes. I felt blood on my back and my breathing was messed up. They damaged my nose real bad.

"Now, back with the others and we shall -"

"No…"

"What was that?"

"If you put me with the others, you can't pursed my dad." Ahkmenrah gasped.

"No… Jessie please don't do this!"

"If you keep me here, I will get him to give you the code."

"Ahkmen, it seems your whore is willingly to change sides. Gentlemen, I believe you know what to do…"

"Jessie, please don't do this." I couldn't not look at him. His eyes were beaming with tears and his expression was completely helpless.

"I'm sorry Ahkmen, but maybe it is the right thing."

"How can it be?"

"For so many reasons you wouldn't understand. The reason I chose is that if I help, if I do this he may not hurt you as much as he would if I didn't do it. I can handle pain, can you though?"

I turned away. He cannot make me change my mind.

"Kahmunrah, please don't hurt anyone. You can hurt me as much as you want just not anyone else. Please…"

"I shall think about it." I was tied up next to Kahmunrah's gate to the underworld. Someone punched me in the face and I blacked out.

I opened my eyes when someone slapped me. Dexter… and another capuchin…

"Dex… hey!" I saw in front me was a battle. I saw Larry ran to Kahmunrah's pile of treasure.

"Untie, please!" Dexter was fast at untying me and soon I found myself loose. I found a spear nearby and picked it up. I tripped some French guy and saw Ahkmenrah fighting some Black and white person. I started running towards him, slightly hopping. I was going to trip over his opponent when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Well Jessie… it seems you have escaped. No matter, all I need to do is kill you then Ahkmenrah and that Larry Daley and my plan will be complete… My brilliant plan…"

"You know, you aren't very scary…"

"And why is that?"

"You aren't smart and you need a smart evil genius to be scary… not a… I don't even know what you are!"

"Enough talking, it is time to kill you." His sword was raised and another sword appeared from in front of me.

"Don't even think about it…" Ahkmenrah! I took this opportunity to hit Kahmanruh with the end of my spear. He yelped and I hit his foot with my heel. He hopped backwards.

Larry and Amelia appeared out of no where and Larry started to fight Kahmunrah while Amelia was in the process of opening the gate to the underworld.

I ran to help Larry. I knocked Kahmunrah's sword behind him. I then knocked his head and passed Larry his flashlight. So Larry.

Larry finally looked at Kahmunrah in the eyes. Kahmunrah hit Larry's knee and Larry yelled out. Ahkmenrah took his place.

"You have hurt enough tonight Kahmunrah. Jessie, help me show my brother the door?"

"My pleasure Ahkmenrah." I smiled sweetly as I held my spear behind Kamunrah's foot. Ahkmenrah pushed him back and he fell into the underworld.

Everyone cried out in happiness. I was lost among the happiness until Ahkmenrah came out of no where and spun me in mid air and kissed me.

He stopped after a few seconds and looked uncomfortable.

"J-Jessie, I am so sorr-" I broke him off with a small kiss on the cheek.

"I am not forgiving you fully… but I am not angry at you anymore." I hugged him and felt a warm feeling spread through me.

"How bad do I look?" Ahkmenrah look at me and smiled.

"Your nose is a little crooked and you have a lot of blood on you but Sacagawea can clean you up."

"Ok, so nothing too serious… What's wrong?" He kept looking at me.

"I am just worried about you, your nightmares… they are coming back aren't they? That's why you could handle all of the pain…"

"They are coming back Ahk, but please don't tell Larry… He… he gets really stressed and that is the last thing he needs right now, even though I am sure he is going back to the museum the last thing he needs right now is stress."

"It's alright Jessie… It's just pain and you know how pain is."

"It demands to be felt."


	11. Daunting Past

**Hey guys, **

**So as you know I like writing and well that kinda has a bit of a side effect because well now I hope you guys don't mind things that are really emotional that's all. **

**WARNING: Swearing is present, the f word mainly. **

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Daunting Past**

I didn't know what to say. We were on Amelia Earhart's plane and Sacagawea had thankfully got some basic herbs on her. She was rubbing sometime of water on my bruises and cuts so it wouldn't get infected. She was able to put my nose back into place but my breathing was really bad.

Ahkmenrah took a cloth soaked in water from her and started placing it on my open wounds. I hissed in pain and he just gave me a weak smile.

"Calm down, it's just water…"

"Fine…" I held my tongue in-between my teeth and bite it whenever there was the smallest amount of pain. Today wasn't my day.

"You were really brave tonight Jess." I smiled slightly and let it drop.

"You were too… You just stood up to your older brother. That takes some guts."

The smallest of smiles replaced Ahkmenrah's concentrated look.

**L**

"_I'm sorry about last night…" _

"It's okay…" I said, trying to reassure a flustered Ahkmenrah on the other end. The museum was particularly packed tonight and Ahkmenrah had little time to talk, let alone ask Larry how to use the phone.

It was our anniversary last night and Ahkmenrah organised everything. I made him a ribbon which had our names thread together as well as some other details while Ahkmen decided to get Larry to show _The Princess Bride _in the movie theatre used strictly for historical purposes only. It was a historical purpose, a Pharaoh was celebrating his first year with his first girlfriend in a few thousand years.

Dexter thought it would be fun to drop in, you don't want to know the details.

Ahkmenrah had been waiting a few hours just so he could call me and apologise.

"_So, you aren't bothered?"_

"Ahkmenrah, it's the thought that matters. Dexter is uncontrollable sometimes. I understand that. You need to get back to work and I need to finish this history essay."

"_What on?"_

"Ancient China."

"_Ah, past Egypt now?"_

_"_Yeah…"

_"Why don't you come here and do your homework like Nicky? Like before?"_

"I don't come to the museum to do homework because I cannot work with noise."

_"I know what you mean. Between children and young ladies it is pretty noisy. Oh and what does it mean when someone asks if you are 'available'?"_

"Oh… they want to know if you are dating anyone.. you know like how you are dating me?" I was a little heartbroken that Ahkmenrah had so many people asking him whether he was free or available because really it freaked me out. What if he wanted to date them instead? I won't hold him back but that doesn't mean it won't hurt… would it?

"Umm… you should go, those children don't like waiting…" He laughed. God he knew when to laugh at the right time.

"_As you wish my Buttercup, have fun with your essay._" The line went dead. I threw the cordless to my pillow.

I groaned and brushed my hair through my hair. I got up from my bed and looked into the mirror. I then grabbed a notebook and tore a page out and picked up a pen and wrote:

_What Ahkmenrah says looks nice on me:_

_My eyes_

_My hair_

_My nose_

_My eyebrows_

_My finger(nail)s_

_My wrists_

_My shoulders_

_My smile _

_What he hasn't said anything about:_

_My mouth (non smiling) _

_My voice_

_My eyelashes_

_My hands_

_My forehead_

_My chin_

_My neck _

_My body_

_My legs _

I sighed and looked down on the list. I then tore the bottom half off and tore it into shreds and put it in the bin. I finally only had the things he liked about me and that made me feel better.

I kissed the paper slightly and placed it on my bedside cabinet.

**L**

I woke up on Saturday morning with a renew energy overflowing my body. I looked over to my bedside cabinet and saw two pieces of paper. One was the list I made last night and the other was a note.

_Jessie -_

_I hope you didn't feel bad after what that lady said last night. You know how I feel about you. Come back tonight and we can pretend it is our anniversary. Please?_

_See you soon my Buttercup, _

_Yours Truly, _

_Ahk _

I smiled. Larry must have placed it there. I folded the paper up and placed it next to my list of what Ahkmenrah likes about me.

I was smiling as I walked out of my room and Larry was talking to someone.

"Da-… Matt?" I looked up in disbelief.

Matt was my cousin, his dad was my uncle… the one who died. He was about 4 years older than me and well we never got on. He did something and I did something… we were always competing.

"Jessica! Wow, you have grown a lot…"

"Nice to see you too, why are you here?"

"Well… I am legally an adult now so-"

"What? No! I am not leaving Larry… I have made a life here, beside if I move schools now that could effect my grades and-"

"Yeah well Jessie the world doesn't always give you what you want… you have to work hard for it."

"I HAVE WORKED HARD! I HAVE WORKED HARDER IN A MINUTE THAN YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING YEAR IN YOUR LIFE!"

"You weren't the only one that suffered that day Jessie. I also lost a father and uncle. Don't forget."

"And don't forget, whose mother abandoned her daughter? Whose mother used her daughter as her FREAKING punching bag for years? WHOSE Matt? WHOSE?"

"Jessie, calm down." Larry shut up me, like he always did. He approached me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You're ok, you aren't moving. You are staying here because Erica and I are going to fight for you… ok?"

"Ok Larry…"

"Larry, that isn't happening. Jessica is my flesh and blood and I will take care of her. If you don't trust me, too bad! You cannot do anything about it!"

"Yes he can, he has taken care of me for the last few years. He gave me the opportunity to learn, to socialise, to have a younger sibling, to belong somewhere. Matt I don't even want to go anywhere with you. So, fuck you, fuck your stupid laws and fuck society because I don't give a crap about what happens as long as I don't move from this life."

He growled at me.

"Jessica, stop making a scene. Pack your bags, say goodbye to Larry and let's go!"

"Hell no."

"Jess-"

"I am going to be 18 soon Matt. I will be graduating and going to college in a year. Just let me finish and live my life because you are not going to pull me down anymore."

He snorted and started laughing.

"Stop bossing me around Missy. You are getting in that fucking car right now!"

"No… I don't want too." He looked at Larry.

"I will be back Larry, you understand that… Jessica… stop being a little fucking princess."

He stormed out the door and my heart stopped hammering.

"What's his problem?" Larry and I turned to Nicky who was standing in the hallway.

"Nicky! How much did you hear?" We said at the same time.

"Um… everything after Jessie started screaming." I cursed under my breath. I never should have yelled, Nicky would have inspected the noise of course.

"Hey, Nicky just never repeat any of those words unless you absolutely have too, not because they are bad but because… no one would take you seriously if you keep on swearing…" I looked at the younger boy and sighed. He was growing too fast, he would be exposed to all those negative forces and I was to try hard minimise the negative impact it has on him.

"Come on, you have some Maths homework to finish…" I lead him back to his room. I went and brushed my teeth quickly and applied lotion to my face. I went into Nick's room and lent against the doorway.

"Your room or my room?"

"Yours, I like you table better." I laughed.

We gathered up his books and started looking at his Algebra homework which was pretty basic compared to Math Extension stuff.

"Ok, so if you subtract 4 from both sides you get…"

"10, so x = 10."

"Yeah, you got it buddy!" I high five him and he smiled. He then looked into the hallway then back at me.

"Jessie, are you and Ahk ok?"

"Yeah, we just had an argument but it isn't anything major…"

"Will it always be like that?" I sighed. How to tell a child that there is no happily ever after in reality?

"Well, I guess. It could be worse." I looked at Nick and he started nodding.

"I guess…"

"But Nick, life isn't going to be perfect. The reason you have to do homework and do all this work is so you have better work ethnics and believe it or not, it helps in life. You get what you want with hard work…"

"What does that have to do with you and Ahk?"

"Nothing really." He laughed and I smiled in response.

"But I guess that if we work really hard and we do things right the first time, we could have an amazing relationship…"

"I hope you guys do. I really want him as a brother." I laughed.

"I doubt you could have him for a brother, the whole not being allowed out in daylight is a huge martial barrier… but it would be nice." I slipped away into a day dream but was pulled out when Nick said:

"Right, now time for Chemistry!"


	12. Fading Memories and a Painful Headache

**HI!**

**Firstly, EgyptianAngel… THANK YOU! You gave me the best idea for this chapter because of your review on Ch.11, so thanks so much!**

**I went on a excursion yesterday which was AWESOME!**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews you guys are leaving, you re truly amazing! **

**Here is Chapter 12! (Standard Disclaimers Apply)**

* * *

"So he just walked in and demanded you to leave with him, no warning!" Sacagawea said outraged.

"Yeah, but I'm not going…"

"Of course you aren't going! Larry, myself, The museum… for gods sake Ahkmenrah will fight for you! We would never let you walk out of our lives Jessie!"

"Oh that reminds me, I am thinking of applying to NYU… it's still in New York and well it's near you guys… Columbia as well but I don't know if they would accept me… There is Fordham as well but it is pretty far off. I hope NYU accept me, I love their Archaeological Projects, one is in Egypt!"

"I love the sound of this NYU, I really hope they accept you. Don't forget though, it's about what you like… if it is close to us then that is all well and good but your future is more important!"

"But you guys will be apart of my future. I have it all planned out." I spun around and spread my hands out dramatically.

"I will graduate from NYU with a degree in Archaeology and become curator here. When that happens, I will then spend the rest of my life with you guys then when I die, which will hopefully be in my thirties, I will be buried in the back of the museum and will come to life with you guys!"

Sacagawea thought for a moment then said:

"You even planned you death. That is dedication!" We laughed then slowly stopped and I stared at the ground next to Sacagawea.

"Yeah… but I don't even know if Matt will ruin it or not. He can't. I just don't want to tell Ahkmenrah yet because he will be furious and he will fight for me…"

"You bet Ra I am." I spun around as Sacagawea looked up.

Ahkmenrah was leaning against the doorframe. He had his sword gripped loosely in his hand and his expression was blank but his eyes sparkled with an raging fire.

"Ahk…"

"I know, you didn't want me to get furious… but Jessie I want you to stay! I want you to spend the rest of your life with me."

Sacagawea walked out and we both stared at each other, not knowing what to say. We sat down on the same seat I was sitting moments before on.

"Ahk-"

"I want you to be here with me." I felt the tears well up.

"I want you to wake me up every night with that beautiful grin." God, I was going to cry.

"I want to see your face every time I wake up… I want to see you talk with your gorgeous voice." He commented on my voice, I have to write that on the list.

"I want you to just lay in my arms forever, with your hands in mine and I just want you to be with me. I want to share my infinity with you Jess… I want you to be my beautiful Buttercup forever."

I was really crying now. He placed his hand on my chin and looked at my face as though he hadn't seen it in years.

"You are just to precious to loose." I hugged him and he held me tighter.

"I will fight for you, no matter what, I will fight to keep you here in my arms." His voice was muffled but I heard the message loud and clear.

"I know you will, I will fight to and hell to Matt. I am staying here in your arms forever." I said, my voice also a little muffled.

I was going to stay at the museum for a long time.

* * *

"So, what's up with you and Pharaoh boy?" Avalon whispered a few minutes before first period.

"Nothing much, except…" I paused to make sure no one could hear me. I motioned towards an empty classroom.

"My cousin came to pick me up on Saturday…" I said after Avalon closed the door.

"WHAT?" She screamed. I nodded.

"I said I wasn't going-"

"THANK GOD!"

"BUT knowing Matt, he will come back and try to get me again. I don't think he can stand the thought of me going to NYU…"

"Why?"

"He wanted to go there but they rejected him. He went to a Uni in Alaska instead but he really wanted to get in to NYU."

"How does he know you are thinking got applying?" I sighed.

"I always talked about going to an American Uni, even in Australia. That was one big factor of us moving…"

"Ok, so you always talked about American Universities, how did he know about NYU though?"

"My aunt, his mum, talks to me often… she asked if I was think about university… I said probably somewhere around the museum so I can be close to my dad. It's either NYU or Columbia. Columbia is too competitive for me so that leaves NYU…"

"Wow, you know your cousin pretty well…" I snorted.

"Please, when they are as competitive as Matt, you need to know their every move." We stared walking out of the empty classroom. The bell rang as we reached the end of the hall.

"So, we have English now… man I will miss Mr Wilkins… what about you?"

"Yeah I guess." I wasn't worried about my retiring English teacher at that very moment. I was just wondering about what would happen if my outbursts got worse. Would Avalon ever speak to me again? Would my museum family defend me? Would I just be left to the disposal of my older, competitive cousin?

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon. Ahkmenrah had spent the last few days with Sacagawea making a bracelet woven with different colours strings Larry got them. They apparently spent every free moment making it and I wouldn't stop hugging them till they said they couldn't breathe.

It was Wednesday and I had Soccer. It was a school thing and I loved it but there were guys ALWAYS watching and yelling out the most ridiculous things. Even when I was single I hated them but now they just pound on me harder because I am dating someone "outside" school.

"Yo Jessie! Come over here you pretty thang!"

Concentrate. My soccer coach yelled at the guys again for the second time. Mr Peck was a English teacher but he was my soccer coach too which is pretty awesome. He is new and only 23 so all the seniors wanted a go at him but honestly he isn't as good looking as Ahk.

I scored a goal and punched the air with my fist.

"Yah!"

"That's my girl Jessie!" I high five Mr Peck and went to the bleachers where Avalon had been sitting down in.

"You are so going to win this week. You played at the museum?"

"Yeah and Ahk is getting better."

"Well your Weslie is amazing at everything he does."

"Shut up…" I playfully slapped her and fiddled with my bracelet a bit. I picked up my bag when someone held my arm.

"Hey Jessie, you wanna come over for a party later…" Dylan, great…

"Sorry Dylan, I have a heap of work to get through and Dad wants me to go over to the museum tonight… it isn't open tonight so yeah…"

"Why do you spend all your time with those wax figures and all. They are so lame even if they are animatronics now!"

"Yeah will it's pretty cool for those who appreciate it." I said cooly and withdrew my arm from his grip. His jawline twitched and walked off.

"God I wanna hit his face with a soccer ball so bad…"

"Then do it! I would love to see his nose bleed…"

"Yeah well Larry would kill me. Come on, you can come this afternoon right?"

"You bet!" We ran to the parking lot where I got into my car and drove to the museum. Avalon was jumping the whole way.

"I cannot believe you have a car! Mum won't let me go near her Lexus…"

"Hey, Larry saved some money from Daley Devices. I love my baby anyway." Larry got me a Lexus and I loved it!

We reached the museum and Avalon hopped out. We entered to see Larry there with Nicky already.

"What's up?" I asked seeing Larry with an angry face.

"Two things…"

"What?"

"Your dear cousin… wait oh hey Avalon…"

"Hey Larry, it's ok I know what happened…"

"Of course you do… Anyway, he called me and he wants to take me to court and-"

"Wait, I did a bit of research and I found out something that is useful to us."

"Yes?"

"I am over the age of 14 and at court they take my preference into consideration. Of course I prefer you! I had to say that for when you Erica divorced. I can say it again!"

"That is true but is that all we can hope for? Your preference?"

"That's not it though! The guardianship you and Erica technically have over me is a standby guardianship which is appointed when a parent's health is worsening and since my mother is still alive and signed a form of consent meaning that I am legally allowed to remain in your care until my mother's health improves or until I turn 18. Whichever comes first. Since she is getting worse, even if Matt does take you to court and would have to get a consent form from my mum and that is not possible for the next year till she is out of rehab and when that happens I will-"

"You'll be 18! Jessie your are amazing!" I laughed and Avalon hugged me.

"Told you you aren't leaving!"

"Yeah, I know! I told you I will fight!" The sun had set by now and Rexy was nudging Avalon and myself.

"C'mon, let's go and see Ahkmenrah…" I said climbing onto the T-Rex who lowered himself so Avalon and I could hop onto his back. We went racing down the hallway and finally reached Ahk's room.

"Ahk?" I said, my voice echoing. I heard whispering. I walked towards the end of the corridor and saw Ahkmenrah muttering.

"No… don't do this to me… please don't…"

"Ahk?"

"Jessie?" He looked up and looked at the tablet.

"Ahk, what's wrong?"

"It's my memories, they are leaving me… The tablet is doing something to my mind."

"Here, let's go with Rexy… it's a stuffy room you could just be getting to your head…"

"Yeah, I think I will do that…" He got up and stumbled a little. I supported him till we reached the door which didn't really help my breathing.

I helped him lean against the doorway and he smiled a little.

"I do feel a bi- NO!" I felt myself being picked up by the jackal guards. They looked at me but I looked away. Ahkmenrah was trying to yell in Egyptian but he was too weak to yell.

They shook me bit till Ahkmenrah finally yelled something. They dropped me and I fell about 10ft.

My head ached and Ahkmenrah tried to carry me but he was too weak.

"Here, let's do it together." Together, we walked to the security office. It took around 20 minutes but the other exhibits were no where to be seen.

We both collapsed in front of the door.


	13. A Way Out Of Hell

**Hey guys, **

**Nothing new this end except thanks for the reviews because I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! I LOVE SEEING REVIEWS BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL SO HAPPY! Be honest with me though, that is all I ask...**

**I have hopefully another update for you guys this week!**

**I apologise for any confusion caused by this chapter and for adding a few to many things in but the next few chapter will be explaining everything. **

**Also, sorry for deleting this twice, I don't like sending stuff out with grammar mistakes... haha *sigh* **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 13: A Way Out Of Hell (Standard Disclaimers Apply)**

* * *

The ice cold water woke me up. I saw Ahk with some blankets, Larry with a bucket of water which had just dumped my head in and Avalon holding the Tablet.

"What happened to Ahk's guards? Why did they attack me?" I asked, looking from them all. Larry sighed holding up a small computer chip.

"Someone planted this in the tablet, behind the centrepiece. We'd looked at security but Ahk's place is one of three places where there is no CCTV inside. The new technology confused Ahk and his jackals."

"Matt did this… No one else would have!"

"Jessie, Matt went back to Alaska. He was at the airport this morning. I found out because he just called me. Everyone was on the phone, and I mean everyone!" I felt my face drop.

"Who did it then?"

"I don't know but whoever did is amazing at technology…"

"Yeah, it couldn't be Matt." Silence.

"How come Ahkmenrah was the only one affect, and his jackals?"

"Oh, he wasn't. Everyone was up in the Hall of Mammals raving havoc with Dexter. I was helping him calm the situation. The only ones who weren't affect were Jed and Ockie!" Avalon said

"Why though?"

"It seems that they are too small for the tablet to affect them a whole lot…"

"So basically whoever planted that chip there KNOWS about the tablet and wants Ahk to suffer?" Avalon asked. That girl took too long to catch up sometimes.

"Yeah Avalon. The only other person I know who would want you to suffer Ahk is Kamunrah but he knows nothing about modern day technology."

"Even if he did, he is stuck in the underworld… Man you guys have a complex life in this museum."

"Yeah, but we'll solve this problem in the day. Avalon would you mind helping?"

"On the weekend though Mr Daley, I have Tennis tomorrow but I'll be feel Friday Afternoon."

Avalon picked up the bucket of water and threw the water down the drain. I focused on the gurgle of the water. The sound seemed to reflect on my blood flow. I could feel my blood splashing around my body like someone just threw it in there like water.

The sound stopped and I gasped. Ahkmenrah was in front of me, his eyes looking scared but a bit of anger lingered in them. His hands were on my shoulders and he was shaking me. I was panicking. He was really hurting me.

"WHAT THE HELL JESSIE?" Larry said.

The emotions are too much. I could fell the anger running through my veins, yelling at me to let it out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared at him tossing the nearby stool at him. Avalon was frozen to her spot beside the sink.

"Je…Jessie?"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I yelled against. I let Ahk fall to the ground and I crumbled to the floor.

I was trying to pull at my hair but my hands were being held by someone. I turned to see Ahkmenrah holding onto my arms with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Jessie, please stop…"

"Leave… Me… ALONE!" I yelled at him with my teeth gritted.

"I HATE BEING LIKE THIS! I HATE HAVING SOMEONE TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE EVERY FUCKING MINUTE! I HAVE TRIED SO HARD, I HAVE WORKED SO HARD AND IT GETS ME NO WHERE BUT MORE TROUBLE AND NOW I AM NEVER GOING TO LIVE MY LIFE BECAUSE MY PAST WILL ALWAYS COME BACK AND BITE ME IN THE BACK AND I FUCKING HATE IT!"

I ran out of the room and ran to the one place I knew I would be ok in. It was the only part of museum where I had the key too.

A month back, Dr McPhee installed an Aboriginal section into the museum and it had so many features to it. Larry gave me a key to it and I could just lock myself in there for however long (meaning the whole night) and embrace my mother's culture.

I had made friends with some of the figures there although I couldn't pronounce their names, I could communicate with them in my mother's tongue… well what I knew of it.

_"Jessie, you are back!" _There was a young girl standing in front of the display of spears and weapons.

"_Yeah, I guess I am." _ I laughed a little and she smiled. She walked off to find her parents. I didn't know anyone here personally, they just knew my faces… and my eyes.

I touched my eyelashes and closed my eyes and listened to the steady beat of my heart.

I should go and apologise to Ahk and Larry… god Avalon must hate me now.

I walked to the entrance of the exhibit and waved goodbye to all the figures. They smiled and waved back.

I walked out and saw Ahkmenrah and Avalon standing in front of the exhibit. They were facing each other until they saw me.

There was silence. Avalon opened her mouth and said:

"Ahkmenrah just told me about your… anger. I am not blaming you for not telling me and I am not blaming you for not telling me about your past but pleas-"

I cut her off with a hug. I started crying and soaking her jacket.

"I am so sorry." I whispered between my sobs. She rubbed my back reassuringly. When we pulled apart, she gave me an encouraging smile and looked at Ahk. He scanned me witha blank expression. I was scared that he was mad and my experience with mad people isn't good.

Larry rarely gets mad at me. When he does, he just shouts. I have been hit though when people have gotten mad at me.

I was too scared to see Ahkmenrah hit me so I stumbled backwards and saw his face light up with confusion.

"Jessie, what-"

"Please… don't hurt me." I started crying again and my head started to ache from the lose of liquid.

He looked at me a little more before offering me his hand. I cautiously accepted and he pulled me up.

I squeaked with fear as he pulled me close. He looked slightly annoyed but hid it among his kind voice.

"Are you alright? You weren't looking well after we finished talking in Larry's office."

"N-no… I though you- never mind. I need to help Larry clean up!"

I avoided Ahkmenrah for the rest of the night.

* * *

I had been avoiding Ahkmenrah at all costs for the past two days. I had only realised how powerful he could be over me. He could hit me really bad, worse than I could have ever been hit before. He could yell at me the most harsh things I would ever hear and worst of all, he could just remain silent… the worst silence I might ever hear… or not hear.

"Jessie?" Larry was at my door frame. I smiled at him weakly but tired over to my side.

"Jessie, Ahk is super worried about you. All of them are. Could you please just come over tonight? I know they would appreciate it…"

"Ok Larry, I might just sleep though."

"Ok, just remember though, Avalon is coming tomorrow to help figure out this computer chip thing."

"Ok..."

I went with Larry to the museum that night. I spent the first few hours avoiding Ahk again. I then returned to the security office where I fell asleep.

It was a bad nightmare. I dreamt I was in the middle of the dessert and the plants surrounding me had Matt's faces and all I could hear was Ahkmenrah laughing only his laugh was coming out of Matt's mouth.

I ran a little till I saw… oh no.

I was in the snow. I was freezing and warm at the same time. My mum and dad were holding my hands and my uncle was trekking ahead. Matt was there too.

I don't remember Matt coming!

Soon the bear came, but I didn't see anything except Matt standing still.

What? I don't remember this.

_Matt! Look out! _My dad went racing towards Matt and pushed him to the side. I closed my eyes and ears and pictured a nice place. It wouldn't block out my father's screams for help.

I heard another pair of screams. I saw my dad and uncle laying on the ground with blood dripping from their bodies.

We all ran then.

We ran and it felt like we all ran into darkness…

"Jessie!" I was shaken awake. Ahkmenrah was standing over me.

"A-Ahk… it's nice to uh… see you again."

"Jessie, please understand one thing. I would never lay a hand on you in such a… a abusive manner."

This got me angry. I slapped him.

"You better not hurt me. I can rip your face off in two seconds!"

"Jessie, please I am begging you! Just tell me why you think I would hurt you!"

"Because everyone does! No one ever thinks about me! The only three people who have never hurt me are Larry, Nick and Sacagawea. You need to earn my trust Ahk and I am still mad at you for the Smithsonian!" He groaned.

Yes, it had been around a year and a bit but I was still a little angry at him for that.

"Jessie, please can we make a deal. I will never hurt you if you never mention that incident again!"

"No, that benefits you too much. How about this? I will not mention that incident again IF you never hurt me and you will not keep secrets from me. Do this and I will not only not mention that incident again but I will tell Larry about my nightmares and ask for some therapy…"

"R-Really? You'd do that if I do my part?"

"Why? You think it's too easy?"

"No… it's just you told me you would never want therapy… ever." I sighed. I looked at Ahkmenrah's eyes and I suddenly felt like my angry was melting away.

"Yeah… but I think I need it. A few sessions can't hurt."

"Yeah… I am just glad you are thinking about it. It could really help you in the long run"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for being a little moody it-"

"No Jessie, it isn't your fault." Ahk then leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'll stay here till sunrise. Sleep…" I lay on my side and closed my eyes with the site of his beautiful smiling face looking at me.


	14. Dark Nights and a Sunny Sky

**Hey guys, **

**So this chapter is all about Jessie, the therapist and a little extra treat for the therapist at the end. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and to all those people whose reviews I didn't reply to DON'T FEEL OFFENDED! I DIDN'T REPLY TO ANYONE'S REVIEWS FOR A LONG TIME and this is because I usually check my reviews during class (yes I know, bad me!) and I don't have time to reply to every single one and it takes me forever to come up with a kinda brilliant reply to your amazing review so a big THANK YOU!**

**This is a pretty big chapter so you may have to reread it to understand it. Sorry for any legal loopholes, I am not a lawyer and I do not really understand the American legal system (I don't understand any legal system really) but I tried my best so yeah, ENJOY!**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

**Chapter 14: Dark Nights and a Sunny Sky**

* * *

"Hi, we are here to see Katherine…" Larry said to the middle aged woman behind the desk. It was too white for my liking. The whole room was white with beige couches and red cushions. There were oak bookshelves and the scent was a sickly apple smell. I wanted to puke because of the it… and my nerves were taking a joyride in my stomach.

I sat down in the hard sofa with a cushion behind me that cause me to fall backwards and hit my neck. It ached like hell.

I rubbed it and groaned. Larry looked over and smiled.

"I'm proud of you for doing this. It will help trust me!" He whispered.

"But my college application-" I was cut off with a softer whisper form him.

"It's better saying you are cured than saying unknown status…"

"I guess." I sighed.

We waited for three minutes (I count how many times the clock made a louder tick) until a younger lady with rosy cheeks smiled at me.

It wasn't sickly like the smell but very genuine, I liked her already. I found myself smiling back at her and all my worries melted away.

"You must be Jessie. I believe we have another appointment with scheduled for later this week so I can see your family!" Her voice flowed out her mouth and I felt like I was breathing in a calm wave of energy.

"Yes, on Friday after school finished." I was still smiling. Larry shook her hands and kissed my forehead and sat back down as I followed Katherine down the white hallway to her room.

I laughed when I entered her room. It was a beige wallpaper with the word _calm _written along it like an endless ribbon. She had an indoor waterfall on her desk and her files were neatly packed away in some filing cabinets. There was no scent apart from fresh air from the open window.

"Do you like it?" She asked, making her way to close the window.

"Yes, I do."

"I'll just close the window in case anyone can hear us." She picked up a pad of paper from her chair as I sat in the comfy armchair in front of it.

She sat down and sighed.

"So, Jessie… it is nice to met you. I am Katherine and I will be having a few sessions with you to see how you are feeling and how we can help you."

"Ok, thank you so much Katherine but just wondering… how many sessions do you think I will need?"

"It is tough to know exactly how many but your father has pre paid for five session already including the one when I meet your family."

"So you will be coming to our place right?"

"Yes, I will be."

"Ok… I better clean up…" We both laughed a little until Katherine started talking again.

It had been 20 minutes of introductions until she finally asked for the whole story of Alaska and the events following that.

"We only have 20 minutes left so do the best you can!"

"Ok…"

_Flashback…_

_The cold was bitter against my skin and I was shivering. It was early in the morning on a August day. I couldn't care less though. It was just another morning hike. In another few weeks I would be at an American High School. It would be grade, not year. It would be college, not university. Most importantly… it would be sweater not jumper. _

_So much change. I don't think I could handle it. _

_"Almost at the river. You'll like it Jessie."_

_"Whatever you say Dad!_

_Those would be the last words I would say to him. _

_We walked the rest of the way in silence. I just remember the fresh river scent touching my nostrils when I heard a bear grunt. _

_It had just come out of the river, obviously had very surprised to see us there. It then went running at my dad. _

_My uncle grabbed my mum and myself aside as the bear attacked him. _

_We hid in a cave for the next ten minutes I think. My uncle then went out and started yelling at the bear. He bought out his gun but he never fired it. _

"So, you saw them both dead?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok, now Jessie I need you to do one more thing for me before you leave today."

"Ok…" She looked at me.

"I will show you this and then you will answer my question." I nodded. She passed a picture to me. It was a picture of four people. One person looked a lot like Katherine. The other two people looked familiar but the last person was younger but I immediately recognised her.

"What is your real name?" She looked at me a little afraid but I swallowed my fear.

"Angelica. Angelica Hazelwood. My father was an Archaeologist and my mother was a world renown lawyer. She stopped her career after my father died. The family threatened to sue us for taking the majority of the inheritance. It wasn't my mother who abused me. They abused her and me. They would come to our house and often beat us as well as stealing most of our valuables. We moved constantly until we changed our names and identity. I became Jessie Davidson and she became Angelica Davidson. We told the truth about my father's death but we never spoke about our previous lives."

"And that is why you moved to America?" She asked, calming down at my gentle nature.

"Yes. I am actually 19 years old but I always looked younger. I became 2 years younger. My mother got surgery on her face and changed quite a few of her features. When we moved, we were forced to us fake passports and legal documents. My mother had seen so many of those in her lifetime she could copy them easily."

"She had a tattoo as well, didn't she?" I looked up surprised at her comment.

"Y-Yes… she did. Just below her collarbone-"

"Of two bluebirds and the names _Angelica _and _Jessica _were under them." Who was this lady?

"How did you know?"

"I'm your godmother Jessica. My name is really Katherine. Your mother is fine. I was friends with her since we were in high school. She told me everything and asked me to come to America and keep an eye on you. Do you still have those letters your mother gave?"

"Yes… I do."

"That's good. She will send another one. You know how much your mother loved codes." I laughed shakily at this.

"Will you tell anyone?" Katherine shook her head.

"I have one more secret to tell you, one you don't know but you will know when you come to see my family. I need you to come."

"I will. I will keep an eye on you till you are 21 years old. Till you are independent and free of everyone legally, I will keep any eye on you. So will your mother."

I started nodding and crying. I couldn't believe it. Someone was here to take care of me. All of a sudden, the past chaos and the past emotions seemed to melt away into nothingness. For the first time in a long time, I felt settled and secure.

**L**

It was Friday afternoon. The museum was closed to the public but Katherine and I sat in the wheelie chairs out the front. The darkness was coming in and I spun on the chair Ahk was examining when I asked him about the essay. It seemed like centuries ago it happened.

"Jessie, you better not be joking!"

"I am not!"

"No animatronics?"

"Nup!" No one knew the truth still. I would ask Katherine when she met Ahk and Sacagawea whether they should know or not.

"Ok, lead me to this magical tablet!" Larry nodded at me and I happily skipped to Ahk's exhibition.

The tablet shined the moment we entered and Ahkmenrah emerged from the golden tomb.

"Ahk!" I ran to him, the jackals dangerously eyeing me, and he picked me up and spun me around. He brought me down to his lips and I could still taste the spices that linger on his tongue.

There was a cough and the jackals heads moved immediately to the source. Katherine said something in a different language and the jackal bowed down to her. Ahk looked as confused as I did.

"I learnt some Arabic when I was in university. They would recognise some words. I'm sure you did Ahkmenrah."

Ahkmenrah looked worried.

"Who is she?"

"My therapist. She is just here to see my family." I rubbed his arm and he smiled knowingly.

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you …"

"Katherine."

"Right, well I see my guards have taken a liking to you so you seem to not be evil!"

She smiled and Ahkmenrah started walking out of his room.

"How can he speak English?"

"He went to Cambridge!"


	15. Memory Distortion

**Hey guys, **

**I hate advertising my other fanfics but please look at my other crossover of NaTM and Despicable Me not because it's just my work but it is a joint effect with MythicalNightguard and they are working really hard to write the chapters so I would really appreciate it if you guys could just look at it. Thanks xxx **

**This chapter has been re written so please read it again. Sorry for the confusion...**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply :) **

**Chapter 15: A Plan Hidden within A Plan**

* * *

"Thank you for sharing this with me Jessie, I'll see you next week." It was around 6pm when Katherine left. She said for us to talk to Ahkmenrah and Sacagawea next week when she came again.

I waved her goodbye and smiled as she left . Larry led me to the back room where Ahk, Sacagawea, Jed, Octavius and Avalon were waiting. Dexter was there perked on Ahk's shoulders. I smiled as I held my hand out to Dexter who accepted it and chattered with delight.

"She's my girl Dex." Ahkmenrah whispered in the capuchin's ear. Dexter stared at him till Larry started talking, then he jumped off my shoulders and leaped onto Larry's shoulders.

They were standing around a whiteboard and Larry had drawn some Xs and Os on the board.

"Alright. I have three suspects!"

"Alright!" I said happily rising my fist. Everyone else's eyes were glued to the board like a group of school children. Avalon cleared her throat.

"Suspect 1. McPhee."

"He wouldn't do anything to a historical artefact though, magical or not!" Larry said, throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"Ok, Suspect 2. Dylan."

"Rodes? He is terrible with technology though!" I said, not believing Avalon's choice.

"What if he had help? His brother is in IST, what if he just asked for a simple computer chip? I'm sure his brother would have one to spare! It's not like he would have to tell him everything, he could just say he needed to photograph it or something!"

"But couldn't Matt get a computer chip from anyone?" I laughed at Larry's question.

"Matt hates other people. He wouldn't ask anyone for help even if its to pull me down!" I looked at Avalon.

"Ok, he is a suspect I guess, but how do I stop it if it is him?" Avalon look pleased I asked this question.

"He has a party tonight. You, myself and Ahk are going to go and show off Ahk and make him scared. We will need to be constant though. Whenever we can, we need to take Ahk for a party until the end of next year."

I looked at Larry.

"I have already spoken to Avalon. She bought Ahk some of her brother's old clothes."

"Ok, fine… we'll go right now!" Ahk and I got up and walked out of the room. I heard the last few words float out the door.

"You think we should tell her the last suspect?" Avalon asked, unsure of the decision.

"I think we shouldn't, just for now…"

**L**

Ahk was ready in 30 minutes. He had trouble pulling on the jeans and we both said no to anyone helping him… especially me.

He finally was dressed up in denim jeans, a plain black shirt and a black fedora. I started laughing.

"God! You look sexy! Just not your usual sexy!" I said, after wiping imaginary tears away.

Ahk smiled his cute boyish smile and I felt my smile go into goofy mode.

"K, time for trivia!" Avalon said entering the room.

"Your name is Ahk short for Ankhkhaf, you went to Fordham university's school of Drama. No one form school knows anyone who went there." I said, feeling slightly relieved that we could build up an identity for Ahk.

"You are Egyptian but you grew up in New York."

"You have a passion for history, especially Ancient Egypt."

"You are planning on going back to university to get a degree in either Archaeology or Ancient History."

"Ok, I got it." Ahkmenrah said, looking confident.

"The party will finish around 5am, but we will leave around 1." Avalon said, looking pretty pleased with the plan.

We arrived at Dylan's house around 11. Ahk looked pretty nervous but he masked that with a bold expression.

We walked in and I held onto Ahk's hand.

"Ok, three, two, one!" We opened the door and Dylan was leaning against the stairway post. She looked up from a brunette he was spying at to see Ahk, Avalon and myself. He gulped.

"J-Jessie. This must be your boyfriend…"

"His names' Ankhkhaf but its cool to call him Ahk."

"Nice to met you Dylan." Ahk held out his hand and Dylan looked scared to accept. He finally did and calmed down a bit.

"So Ahk… you uh, your in college?"

"Yes, I went to Fordham's School of Drama. I finished last year just as the museum was being renovated. I was asked to play the Pharaoh at the museum at nights…"

"So why don't I see you with Jessie during the days?" I coughed.

"His mother is very sick so when his brother cannot see her, which is most times, Ahk goes and sees her." I said looking at Ahk admiringly. Dylan stared for a bit then cleared his throat.

"Well, welcome… just come in, enjoy yourselves."

"We will." I said adding a smirk at the end. I was looking forward to peoples' reaction to Ahk.

By the end of the night, everyone had met Ahk and well everyone was pretty intimidated by the fact I am dating a post college dude because he is too old. If only they knew…

"So, how are you liking it?" I asked, unsure of the answer. Ahk dropped his voice.

"Not really. There's nothing that taste good, the ale is terribly made, the music is making my head hurt and don't get me started on the girls in the corner batting their eyelashes at me!" He said, trying not to raise his voice too much.

"Ok, so you don't like it too much but you don't have to go out every night. I won't. We can just go now and get something to eat… that tastes nice!"

"Ice Cream?" I laughed. Nicky got Ahk a huge tub of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey ice cream a few weeks back. Ahk was horrified at the thought of eating monkeys stating we had one of our own in the museum. We explained to him it wasn't monkey but banana and walnut. He took one bite and loved it.

"Ok, we'll stop at Ben and Jerry's but I think Avalon wanted some pizza…"

"Pizza?"

"I'll show you."

"Is it as good as Ice cream?"

"Maybe…" I said in a purposely unsure voice.

We left the place with a dirty feeling on the inside like someone poured mud down out throats.

"I hated that… I don't feel clean and … just get me some ice cream please!" Ahk begged us.

"Yes, please!" I said running to the car and opening the door. I was not letting that happen again.

We soon stopped at Pizza Hut getting as many pizzas as we possibly could with the money we had.

After ordering 9 Hawaiians, 11 Chesse and 5 Veggies we sat down for half an hour. It was around 1am by the time we left.

We had finished two cheese pizzas when we stopped to get some ice cream for Ahk and myself. We had to stop twice so I could puke. Ahk held my hair back as I held my chest.

"I shouldn't have had that tequila." He smiled and tore the end of his shirt and wipe my mouth with the fabric.

"Thanks."

"That's what I am here for. Helping you at all times."

I smiled as we walked back to the car.

**L**

"So what exactly the plan?" I asked as I took another slice of pizza. I was in the locker room with Larry, Avalon and Ahk.

"Actually… Jessie we only went to the party so Larry could investigate Ahk's room and research our last suspect…"

"Ok, shot!"

"Jessie, we have a feeling that..."

"What?"

"That maybe you did it. Just hear us out ok?"

I waited but nothing came.

"TELL ME!" I demanded like a little child.

"Ok... well we were looking at the footage and-"

"It was you... putting the computer chip into the tablet."

"But... no it couldn't be. Why would I put the chip in the tablet?"

"Have a closer look at the chip." I took the chip and examined it. I then walked to Larry's computer and inserted it in the memory card slot. A file came up.

It was a memory card.

I opened it and saw different picture from years ago.

"Wha?"

"Take a look..."

I saw the photos. They were all from Alaska.

"Why would I keep them in the tablet though?" Ahk stepped forward.

"The tablet has the power to distort a memory, making it eternal. I assume you did some research in the day about that tablet and found out that if you place certain pictures or memories on the tablet it affects that person's memory and wipes them of those memories. You wanted to get rid of those memories. You didn't want them to bother them anymore."

"So why can't I remember that?"

"Because you took a picture of yourself with the chip."


	16. Beautiful Moments Are Caused By Chaos

**Hey guys, **

**Sooooo…. holidays are here but I am going on a surprise (as in I just found out) trip with my family and well… no laptops allowed :(**

**I will be back around the 19th April (American Time) and I will resume this story AND my new Ahk/OC story which is an AU student Teacher story because they are my favs!**

**So in advance, **

**Have a great Easter and instead of chocolate I give you two chapter (including this one) and a new fanfic so enjoy! and eat lots of choclateeeeeeeeeeeeee! #alreadyhyper**

**Standard Disclaimers Apply **

**Chapter 16: A clean slate**

* * *

"Why though?" I asked everyone around, confused as hell.

"Jessie… you have experience some traumatic things in life… You didn't want to remember them!" Larry said, pacing up and down the floor.

"Wait… you never told me about anything traumatic that has happened in your life!" Ahk said looking shocked at Larry's comment. "Apart from your father and uncle dying and your mother went a little crazy!"

There was silence. Ahk turned to me.

"That's all it was, right?"

I sighed.

"Dad, we can talk later… I need to tell Ahk the truth…"

"Ok, just don't do anything stupid Ahk." Ahk nodded, his jaws slightly clenched.

We walked out and I made a reach for his hand but he didn't grasp it. I sighed.

He turned to face me when I blurted out:

"Why are you being like this?"

"Why Jessie? Why shouldn't I? You weren't even treating me decently when Kamunrah announced I was too be married four times!" I sighed yet again.

"Look, this is different. I was worried about the state of us!"

"I am worried about the state of your mental wellbeing!" He put his hands on my shoulders and stared into my eyes with his own.

"I just want to know that whatever is going on behind these eyes aren't going to eat away at you leaving you incomplete or unhealthy in any way because I love this Jessie in front of me! I love your spirit and to see it go is to see my spirit go away. I would break the tablet if it meant you would be whole again!"

I looked back into Ahk's eyes, absorbing the words like a sponge but the moment he said the words "whole again" I broke eye contact, face the other way so my back was to him and folded my arms.

"Whole again? Whole Again!" I repeated over and over, the phrase losing all meaning.

"I was not WHOLE when you met me, I haven't been WHOLE for five years and I am definitely not WHOLE right now!" I said, emphasising the word.

"Then tell me!" He threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Why haven't you been whole? What has happened that I do not know of! What has affected you so badly you shout at everyone you love but bully yourself at every waking opportunity! Tell me Jessie because it has been on my mind since the Smithsonian and now that I know you want to get rid of memories! Huh, you must have had some life if you wanted something like this to happen and-"

"SHE HIT ME ALRIGHT!" Silence. I breathed in again, turned around and calmly said:

"She used to hit me because of the hallucination. She thought she would see dad but instead there was nothing. She wanted me to say hello to my father and I said no. Sometimes she would leave me alone and complain to the empty space but most of the times she would grab my hair-" I took a chunk of my hair.

"Pull me towards her." I slowly walked to my right, demonstrating a less painful and slower version of events.

"And she would kick me to the ground." I fell on my knees.

"And she would whisper in my ear to say hello to my father. I would say hello to him."

Ahk was silent.

"Did she know what was happening?" I shook my head.

"In the morning it would be sane old mummy. She would send me to school and I would come back. She would date but only if the treated me properly. She wasn't terrible but you know, people these days have become so sensitive to treatment like this they create stories to make it seem worse. She has been some asylum for a bit. She sends me one message notes sometimes on my birthday. Last year was _Ingénue _which means naïve-"

"young woman." Ahk finished. I smiled slightly and so did he. He pulled in to a hug and I heard his muffled voice say:

"That's all you need to do Jessie… I will always be here for you until the tablet runs out of power… I will be here…"

He pulled apart and kissed me. I love this kisses because you expect them but they are so surprising when they happen. The beauty of our kisses is not the motion of the scent or even the taste but its the images it triggers. Now, I can see an open field with Ahk and he is absorbing the moonlight. He is dressed in his usual attire and his hand is outstretched. The warmth mixed with the beauty of the night sky seems too pull me into a world of wonder.

The image is gone as we break apart but the last traces of the kiss make me vision it again when I close my eyes.

Thank you god for this beautiful moment.


	17. Birthday Wishes

**The other chapter, as promised!**

**Enjoy Easter guys and eat loads of chocolate eggs and bunnies! **

**The other fanfic is called Autumn's Day, check it out if you want something else to read. **

**Thanks for the support guys, I really love the reviews you send me and I wish I could send you all a video message of my reaction when I see them. **

**Thanks again, (Standard Disclaimers Apply) **

**LOVE YOU SO MUCH XXXX**

**L**

"Jessie, you awake?"

"Hmm?"

It had been a month since the whole drama at the museum and honestly, I was starting to forget it happened… oh wait that's the power of the tablet kicking in.

My memory was a little blank and I honestly don't remember much except my dad was killed by a bear and my mum is in an asylum but the only good part is all the memories that caused trauma and anxiety are gone for good.

"Yeah, what's the time?"

"About 9am…"

"Ok, Avalon and I were going to head down to get some clothes for winter. Can I have some money for breakfast too?"

"You could or…"

"I could cook!" Ahk was standing at the door… IN DAYLIGHT!

"AHK!"

"Happy Birthday Buttercup!" He said placing a tray on my lap.

"You made me breakfast?"

"I have been teaching him…" Sacagawea appeared as well.

"Is this the same thing you used at Christmas?" They nodded.

"It's your 18th birthday… pretty important." Jed said from Ahk's shoulder. Ahk placed him on the desk along with Octavius.

Dexter and Attlia were at the door smiling and Nicky was beside them with his own present. Avalon was beside Sacagawea and Teddy.

"Wow… thanks so much guys!"

"You special day is our special day Jessie!" I smiled. I was showered with presents that day. Sacagawea had been working hard at making some paints for me with Teddy's help, the miniatures and Dexter made a cowboy hat and Roman General's helmet (Larry helped a bit) Attlia gave me a dagger despite Larry saying I couldn't have one. I simply reminded him I was now old enough to do everything except vote and drink legally.

Ahk was last. He held out a package and inside was a beautifully craved spear.

"It seems Kings can't make their own spears, but they can make spears for people they love dearly."

"Thank you Ahk. It is so beautifully craved." I ran my fingers along the wooden handle and gripped it with my hand. I breathed in deeply as though I was breathing in the soul. I exhaled and felt like the spear was apart of me now.

They all stayed for lunch and I played my violin for everyone. They were pretty amazed at my playing, Ahk just stared at my fingers and later told me he couldn't believe how fast they were moving.

We had cake and the usually deal. Nicky insisted on pizza for dinner but we headed back to the museum which was vacant tonight.

Over the last month, business was booming for the museum. McPhee was apparently happy now and didn't tell children off for touching his precious Alpacas.

We were hanging out in the lobby when Ahk's DJ set was brought out. I went up the stairs and sat on the steps next to him.

He started playing some 80s music and had Jed and Octavius on the scratch disks. I watched as Ahk was in his zone, dancing, mixing the music, what he does best at the museum.

At the end, we cleaned up the mess (not much actually) and Ahk and I hang around the DJ set, waiting for Larry to come and help Ahk take it away.

"Do you feel tired?" I asked him. He nodded and laughed.

"I always feel tired. I never get a good night's rest." There was silence before we both started laughing.

He whispered in my ear and I nodded eagerly. We went up to the roof of the museum and started staring at the stars.

"That's Orion…" I said pointing out the three star belt. He smiled.

"So… Larry tells me you need to go to University… would it be far?" I shook my head.

"I sent in an application for NYU, its only ten minutes from here and Fordham and Columbia. Hopefully I'll get into NYU. I won't have to go too far then and I can still live with Larry and Nick…"

"And visit us, right?"

"You bet!" Ahk sighed and I looked at him curiously. Ahk only sighed when he was exasperated or going to say something bad.

"Jessie… how long will you be with me? Will it be forever or is it just an experiment?"

I looked at him shocked then looked away. I closed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair. I opened my eyes and looked up to the stars while hugging my knees and gave the night sky a smirk.

"You can never give me a break, can you?" Ahk opened his mouth to speak.

"Not you!" I hissed. He shrunk away.

I looked back in that same way to the sky and shook my head.

"Not one FUCKING BREAK!" I got up and picked up a pebble and threw it off the roof. I heard it clutter on the ground and I sighed. '

"Jessie-"

"No… ok just please leave me alone for one minute. I need to think."

"Do you want me here?" His voice was harsh and sounded like it was grinding against sandpaper.

"If you want." I said, escaping form my mouth like mist on a cold day.

There was silence for a minute then I asked:

"Are you breaking up with me?" He took a while to respond.

"If you want…"

"That's not how it works!" I said, my teeth gritted.

"Do you want to break up with me Ahk. Yes or no?"

"No!"

"Then we are not discussing this again." I said getting up and leaving him on the roof.

I walked down the hallway ignoring anyone who talked to me.

I sat in the hallway crying. Someone put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Ahk.

"I didn't want you to cry on your birthday." He said and I smiled a little.

"I don't want you to cry at all. I know it isn't possible but if you do cry, let me be there to comfort you."

I got up and hugged Ahk.

"I'm sorry for getting angry."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up. I'm still getting used to dating someone like you."

"I know. It's different to when you were alive."

"Yeah… I wanted to give you this too." He held out another package and I opened it. Inside was a piece of gold with the inscription _Eloquence._

"It's from your mother…"

"Thank you…"


	18. Birthday Mystery and University

**Hey guys, **

**So I will post another two chapters today and unfortunately that is the end of the story (I know, so sad) BUT! BUT BUT BUT I have a new Ahk/OC story coming out and it's called Autumn's Day. It's a High School AU and I'll post it after I have completed this story but then I won't update for another few weeks as I am on holiday (unless I have a day in the hotel and I can just post a new chapter very quickly) but don't get your hopes up. **

**I won't have much of an Author's note for the next two chapters but I just wanted to thank you in advance for being so awesome and reviewing whenever possible... it jsut makes my day and freaks out the people around me (usually because I start laughing or squealing) **

**So thanks!**

**Harmony xxxx**

**Chapter 18: Behind the Name**

* * *

I lay in bed with my hands outstretched in front of me. In-between my fingers is the golden piece my mum sent me with the word _Eloquence._

I got up and opened my new laptop. I typed into google _Eloquence Synonyms _and opened another tab and googled _Behind the Name._

I looked at the first result for both. I skimmed through the synonyms listing each one in order of relevance. I then looked up _Jessie _in Behind the Name. It came up with two results. I opened both in separate tabs. The first link got me no where, going from Jessie to John. The second result was a little more satisfying as it went form Jessie to Jesse, but it didn't give a definite meaning. I sighed in frustration. All I knew was Jessie, derived from Jesse, meant gift. Gift of what though?

I then had a light bulb moment. I typed in _Angelica _and only one result came up.

_Derived from Latin angelicus meaning "angelic", ultimately related to Greek _Yak, yak yak.

_The poets Boiardo and Ariosto used this name in their 'Orlando' poems (1495 and 1532), where it belongs to Orlando's love interest. It has been used as a given name since the 18th century._

Boiardo? I have heard that before… ENGLISH! When we were studying the Italian Renaissance!

I jumped up from my desk and rushed to my Year 11 English workbook. I skimmed through the pages till I found the analysis of Boiardo's Orlando Innamorato.

I looked at my writing picking the key points in which would help me. _The story of Angelica's struggles and Orlando's Pursuit were followed up in Orlando Furioso by Ariosto. _Angelica's struggles? Orlando's pursuit? God that sounds like Ahk and I… wait… how did Ahk get the golden piece?

Did he find it among my present wrappings? He must have…

What does Eloquence have to do with it though? Wait… Katherine said mum liked codes…

I raced to my bedside cabinet and took out the collection of letter my mum had given me.

Ok, first write them all down. I then arranged them all in order of dates.

Appetence

Harbinger

Kalon

Mellifluous

Eloquence

Natsukshii

Riprian

Aleatory

Halcyon

I then did the old look at every first letter. I got:

A

H

K

M

E

N

R

A

H

I couldn't believe my eyes. I tried the trick again wanting to see if I had made a mistake. I hadn't.

My mum did this intentionally, it couldn't be a coincidence with her.

I checked the backs of all the papers and then the golden locket. I held it to the light but it wasn't see through. I shook it and heard the rustle of something inside. I tried to pull the top open it but it wouldn't budge. I then twisted it. I heard the sound of something grinding and I twisted it a little more. Finally, the locket was open and inside were three items. Two pictures and one scroll tied up with a ribbon.

I saw the first picture, it was as small as Jed or Octavius and was a picture of myself, my mum and my father just as we were leaving Sydney Airport. I was wearing my favourite pair of ripped jeans which still fit me and a Beatles shirt. That was always my travelling outfit. I had my usual boots on and my hair was tied back in a plait. I wanted to cry but no tears came so I just sighed.

I placed the picture on my bedside cabinet and looked at the other picture. It was of Ahk and I at Christmas, both wearing Christmas sweaters.

On the back, it said: _Your father gave them to me. _

My father? Wait… Larry? She called Larry my father? Does this mean that… omg. I still hadn't accepted the fact my own father had died. I still clung on to the feeling that Larry was not my father. The feeling that he was my guardian and not my father… wow it has taken me over four years to realise that!

I placed the other picture on the bedside cabinet still in a little bit of a shocked state. I then untied the small scroll and read the few words on there: _Your was friends with the night guards there. I know Ahkmenrah. He is a nice boy. _

I couldn't believe this. Not only did I just process the death of my own father but my uncle knew Ahkmenrah? Did this mean that even if I wasn't Larry's adopted daughter I still would have met him? Or would my mother keep as much of distance as possible?

That didn't matter. All that mattered was I had two families. Both may not be complete and may have a few broken parts in them or a few complications but I didn't care for I was now eighteen and my university letter should be coming in a few weeks. I would know how my future would go from there and well… that's all that mattered right now.

**L**

*A few weeks later*

"C'mon Jessie, we are all ready." I had four letters in front of me. One from Standford, Fordham, Columbia and NYU. I had my hands over my mouth and sighed.

"If I-"

"Just open them will you? The tension is killing old Jedediah!" Jed said from my Standford letter. I nodded.

Surrounding me were Sacagawea, Ahkmenrah, Teddy, Jed, Octavius, Dexter, Nick and Larry all with encouraging and excited expressions on their face.

I opened Fordham first. They accepted me. I felt relieved I was accepted into at least one university.

I then opened Columbia. My hand went a little shaky on this. It was only a small acceptance rate, would I get in?

"We are sorry to say that-" I didn't need to read any further. I was not accepted at Columbia.

"Let's see what Stanford said?" Sacagawea said with her usual determined voice.

I opened Stanford. I groaned.

"No?" Larry asked. I shook my head, close to tears.

"Wait… there is still hope. NYU?" Nicky said holding out the letter. I wanted to burn that letter if it said I was not accepted. I had been dreaming of NYU for three years. I wanted to see everything and NYU offered pretty much everything a university could offer for Archaeology. I sniffed as I opened the letter.

"We are pleased to tell you… I GOT INTO NYU!" I screamed. I started crying and shaking the letter in my outstretched hand up in the air.

"I GOT INTO NYU! I GOT INTO NYU!" I was so happy. Everyone lifted me up and I couldn't believe it.

Finally, everything was falling into place.


	19. Farewell for Now

**Credit to EgyptianAngel for the quote said by Ahk to Jessie on the rooftop (look at their last review) **

**Chapter 19: Going to London (SPOILERS FOR SECRET OF THE TOMB)**

* * *

*Two years later*

I was on a plane, coming back from an Egypt with Avalon. We went for a few days just to get a feel of the place.

I loved it so much! I was now 20 and had one more year in Bachelor's and then Master;s then a PHD. Dr Daley, sounds nice!

Avalon smiled as we landed and I squeezed her hand in reply. Avalon had just gotten engaged and I was happy for her. Her fiancé, David, is studying Law and met her when she was doing a Drama production as Set Design is one of his hobbies.

They started dating a year and a half ago and got engaged two weeks back. Wedding was next year and guess who is the bride of honour?

Once we got out of the plane, I called Larry.

"Hey Dad? I just landed. Mind picking me up when your done?"

"Actually, I'm on my way home. You almost out?"

"Um.. may take 45 mins to an hour but yeah…"

"Ok… I'll just grab something to eat."

"Ok."

Tonight Larry had to deal with the opening of the new planetarium and well… it wasn't that stress free but knowing the guys they did pretty well.

It was around 50mins before Avalon and I left the airport and Larry was waiting in the waiting area.

"Hey!" I gave him a huge hug and kissed his cheek.

"Hey. You won't believe what happened today?" He didn't sound that happy.

"Something went wrong, didn't it?" He nodded.

"I told you not to stress them out too much with dress rehearsals and this and that-"

"No… it's Ahk's tablet. Something's wrong with it." We were now crossing a road to the carpark.

"Ok… like wrong as in Ahk can fix it tomorrow night or so bad they can never come back to life?"

"Uh… I don't know." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Great!"

"No… Jessie it's just I need to research it a bit. Ok?"

We were in the car home and it was silent till we reached the apartment.

McPhee called so I didn't talk. I heard some banging on the other end and scoffed.

We got off at our floor and I heard loud music. God, please not Nick again? I can't keep saving his sorry god for nothing ass!

Dad hung up and heard the music too.

I waited for ten minutes before everyone left. I then gave Nicky a glare.

I let Larry go on and on.

"Your application for NYU is due in a few weeks and-"

"Dad, let's face it I am never getting in that school."

"You won't know till you try."

"No I mean I know I'm not getting in to that school because I am not even applying for it."

There was silence.

"Ok… so what do you want to do?" I never had this conversation with Larry because I was always set on a concrete path with Nick… he never really know what he liked and didn't like. He didn't want to be in same field as me because I am his sister but History is really his only strong point… and music.

"Look at your sister!"

"Woah! Don't bring me into this. If Nick wants to DJ in some Spainish place, that is his problem just as long as I don't have to save his sorry ass all the time." Nick told me before I left for Egypt what his plans were and I told him two things. One, the thing about saving him and two, Erica and Larry may not fund it.

Erica didn't even fund my college fees, Larry did. He still is. Erica is pitching in for Nick because he is her son and all the usual crap.

Larry went off to bed and Nick looked at me.

"I'm sorry-"

"Nick, you need to learn how to handle this time in your life. I can't do it, Erica can't do it and for sure Larry can't do it. You need to just explore the world a bit and see what's its about. I at least travelled a bit when I was younger and I had a bit of extra money from my parents so I travelled but you… you need to stop wasting money Nick. You need a proper experience and its either travel or college. College is the best option for you. It isn't just about classes. Its about experiencing independence. You need that. Clean up quick, I had a long journey."

I walked off to my room to have a shower. I then slept off.

* * *

The next morning I woke up at 12pm. Great! I went to brush my teeth and then walked out of my room.

Larry was in the kitchen reading so journal.

"Hey!"

"You missed a lot Sleeping Beauty!"

"Oh yeah, like what?" I asked in a I-Bet-Not tone. He put his glasses down and had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"We need to take Ahk and the tablet to London." I almost poured coffee on myself.

"Ok?" I said, resuming the journey of the coffee into my cup.

"So you in?"

"Yeah, just how?"

"I went and spoke to McPhee and did a bit of research and talked to Cecil."

"Cecil? Why?"

"He was on the expedition for Ahk's tablet, long story anyway! McPhee gave permission for the tablet and Ahk come with us to England to the British Museum."

"Ok… so I fit in how?"

"Because you are awesome at this stuff and know more than me." I smiled.

"Sure Dad, I'll help."

* * *

We were at the entrance to the British Museum. Larry had just taken Ahk and the tablet off the truck and put it in the storage building.

I hid in the front of the truck with Nick till we parked the truck around the corner and then rejoined Larry at the entrance of the storage area.

"I don't know about you, but this is feeling really illegal right now!"

"Nah, they have a completely different legal system here."

"I'm sure breaking an entry is still illegal Dad!" I said as Ahk opened the door. He smiled at me and I kissed his cheek.

"You ok?" Larry asked Ahk.

"Fine, listen Larry. The others thought we may need some help."

"The others?"

Before I knew it, many of my museum family members popped out of the medium sized box. Finally, an unfamiliar caveman popped out and said: "Dadda!"

"Whose that?" Nick and I asked at the same time.

I didn't want to even looked at him.

After the caveman was sorted out (Laa I think is his name), we walked down the hallway.

Ahk was beside me and smiled.

"How was Egypt?" He asked.

"It was nice. We visited a few places. I have some pictures." I pulled out my iPhone and showed him the pictures of Avalon in front of the Pyramid and at the Valley of the Kings and all that. He smiled but really he wanted to cry.

We entered the place where there were many Greek artworks and I was so amazed at the detail each on had put into it.

We then journey to a hallway where many animals heads were mounted on.

"What was that noise?"

"What noise?"

There was silence except for the sound of a large item approaching. A triceratops was standing in front of us.

Larry reached out for a horn like item and threw it to the skeleton before the skeleton broke it in half.

Then we started running. I didn't know how Ahk did it in that robe but whatever make shim happy.

We locked ourselves in a room and I analysed the weapons.

"It's a lot like a Medieval-" The door was forced open by the dinosaur. Ahk pushed me behind him before i whispered in his ear:

"I can take care of myself you know." He released my hands and smiled apologetically at me. I nodded.

"Jessie? Ahk?" I looked up. Larry was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Thanks for that." Larry said to a suit of armour.

The knight took off his helmet and a lot of golden locks came falling out.

"Sir Lancelot, at your service!" He said with a closed mouth smile. I looked at him entranced by his blue eyes and golden locks. He looked at me and smiled:

"You are almost as pretty as dear Guinevere!" I was sure I blushed.

"Thank you Sir Lancelot. I hear you are one of Arthur's bravest knights!" I said with my best knowledgeable voice.

He walked forward and kissed the back of my palm.

"Your eyes are as entrancing as hers." He said before letting my arm go and walking up to Larry.

Ahk looked at me, a little angry, but I rubbed his shoulder affectionately.

"Don't worry!"

* * *

My head only stopped spinning once we were in Asia. Octavius and Jed were missing and Ahk was in his extremely dislikable mood. What he said back there about Jed and Octavius, not nice!

When we were walking through Asia though, I couldn't help but hold his hand. He smiled down at it and we walked on.

We soon came upon a Gardu. I hadn't studied much about Asia but I knew a little about Gardu.

Then came the huge serpent. I hate snakes. I held my breath as we went along but then the tablet acted up. Ahk fell onto me and I let him drop next to Larry.

"Ahk? AHK!" I yelled, shaking him. I calmed myself down before looking at the state of him. He couldn't respond and the only action he was making was screaming.

The serpent was awake but I stay by Ahk. A head made its way towards me and scraped my shoulder pretty badly.

I heard a sizzle and Larry yell. The snake had fallen into the hands of Larry with a defibrillator.

"These things really do save lives!"

* * *

The Egyptian wing was simply beautiful. The walls, artworks and … the atmosphere. Just so wondrous!

Ahk raced ahead to the chamber at the end to see two empty sarcophaguses.

"Ahkmen?"

"Mother!" I wanted to go and hug Ahk but he was busy hugging his mother.

"Father…" His mother was very elegant and held the air of sophistication. Then there was me in jeans and a sweater.

"I would like you meet my friends."

The introductions started by Larry barging in and talking about the tablet. I was a little pissed because I wanted to talk to Ahk's parents and all but no… this was more important.

Wait, I am being really selfish.

"Jessie's family worship…"

"I'm half Irish half Aboriginal. My mother's half worship the land and what is has to offer as well as their spiritual ancestors. I'm not sure if this is the best time but-"

"Jessie, later not now."

"Larry-"

"Ahk, please?" We both kept quiet.

"And I'm half Jew." Oh god no… here he goes…

I started pacing around until I heard Ahk say:

"It's been four thousand years, now seems like the right time!"

* * *

"My son, what is happening?" I ran to Ahk and held him.

"Ahk, come on… please snap out of this!" I lay him down. I knelled beside him.

"Jessie?" He asked. I nodded and let him lean on me to get back up.

"Father, Mother. I know a lot is happening and all but this is Jessie. We have been engaged for a little while…" I looked stunned then the shock drained away. He couldn't say "dating" they probably didn't know what he meant.

"It is nice to see you Jessie but Ahkmen, now isn't really the time!" His mother said but gave me a nice smile when she mentioned my name.

"Thank you for telling gus though." We raced after Larry to see Lancelot holding Nick… with a BLADE TO HIS NECK! OH NO!

"YOU LET HIM GO RIGHT YOU!" I yelled as I ran down the hall. I dodge the obstacles which reminded me a lot of high school soccer training… wait no, Nick's what you need to focus on now!

I almost tracked Lancelot but instead crashed into Nick.

"You ok?" I asked once we got up. He nodded.

* * *

"Hugh bloody Jackman!" I said as we walked into the theatre. Lancelot was currently on the Camelot stage thinking it was really Camelot. Thank god these guys never tried to go to their homelands or we would have a lot more chaos going on in the museum.

We walked on and I ran out with Larry.

"Hey, I'm half Aboriginal. Love your work man and so does my mum. Loved you in X Men! I'm the best there at what I do!" I said, quoting Wolverine from the comics and then running back while Larry said his words of praise.

We ran up after Lancelot and I was already tried when we reached the top. So much exercise.

Ahk was stumbling pretty badly too though.

"Ahk?" He was soon leaning against a railing.

"Ahk, please don't go… I don't want you to die again!"

Larry still hadn't got the tablet from Lancelot. A howl echoed from nearby and Dexter was laying on his back. I looked over with tears in my eyes.

I looked back at Ahk whose skin was stripping away.

"Don't look, I must be hideous!"

"I don't need to look at the skin, I just need to look into your eyes…" He looked back and held my cheek in his palm.

"I would only die again if you stopped loving me…" He whispered and I felt my tears travel onto his palm. He looked back at Larry as said:

"Larry, its too late."

Ahk rested his forehead against mine as I started crying.

"Don't go…" I whispered out.

"As you wish." He said. His breath was still warm and I couldn't believe how soft his arms were. His head were slowly going away…

I heard the tablet shine. I looked at Larry to see the tablet, fully gold again.

Ahk returned to his normal state. I jumped at him and knocked him to the ground, my arms still wrapped around his neck and my head burrowed in his chest.

"Are you ok?" I asked, my voice muffled by his robes. He nodded laughing.

We walked down the small set of stairs to the others and had a huge group hug. We then looked at Lancelot. I just realised his nose was a little deformed.

* * *

We walked back to the museum and went to the Egyptian Wing. I walked with Ahk to his parents as we handed them the tablet.

Ahk started talking to his mother about the lions near the fountain. He then turned to me and said:

"The other told me they want myself and the tablet to remain here." I knew this would happen. I nodded and started to cry again. He held me as the sound of my cries echoed in his ears. I stopped after a few seconds and smiled weakly using the ends of my sweater to wipe away my tears.

"I just wanted to do one thing with you before we left." He said in a serious tone. I nodded. After Ahk said goodbye to everyone I looked at them and said:

"I want to stay a little longer. I'll catch up with you guys at the airport." They nodded.

I turned to Ahk who then lead me out of the chamber we were in to behind the exhibit were everything was. He nodded to his parents and walked to me. It was a little dim but that didn't matter for what we did next was completely unspeakable.


	20. Despite Others, We're Always Together

**Hey guys, **

**I would have edited this chapter a lot so it was perfect. I had an idea from the beginning where I wanted to take this story and well here it is!**

**I wouldn't have created something so beautiful without you guys encouraging me and I cannot thank you enough unless I make this the best ending you guys have ever read.**

**It's in third person to add a mood. **

**Enjoy and I promise I will write more in the future. **

**Chapter 20: Despite Life's Many Paths and Endings, I Always Find Myself With You**

Jessie hadn't seen him for more than 3 months when she found herself pregnant. He had left her though on the other side of the Earth.

She gave birth to the child 8 months, 3 weeks and 11 days after he left. For three years, she had been raising her child in a museum. She would go to work everyday and finish her paperwork only to hand the keys to Avalon, the new museum night guard and little Angelica's godmother. For the night, she would stay awake with Avalon roaming the halls like they did in their teenage years.

Larry had moved onto teaching and taught two history classes at Nicky and Jessie's old school. He was considered one of the best teachers and plans on staying there for a while.

Nicky was travelling, spending a lot of time in Egypt, the homeland of his one true friend.

Erica and Don got married and moved to California. Last Jessie heard, they had another child.

Jessie and Angelica shared a place with Avalon which was easy to do. They both paid for the place and bills.

Jessie always had the opportunity to travel a bit and go for excavations, mainly in Egypt.

Jessie and Angelica would spend a lot of time in front of the exhibition of Sacagawea and often Jessie would tell her daughter the stories told by Sacagawea.

The one room where Jessie would sit in the most, even more than her office, was the empty room where the great Pharaoh Ahkmenrah once lay.

Once McPhee transferred to Brooklyn (he checks up on the place every once in a while) the place was closed off from the public with an iron gate. Sometimes, Jessie sings the songs she used to sing to Ahkmenrah when the morning came.

She would cry as well.

Then, a great thing happened. Three years after nothing, an email popped up on Jessie's screen. It was from the curator at the British museum.

_The Pharaoh would come too_… That was the last line.

Jessie spent the next few days getting everything ready. She finally got changed into her favourite shirt as a teenager and her jeans. They still fit. She didn't wear any make up but put on her favourite flats.

"Come on Angelica, let's meet daddy." The whole day she was worried. Would he still love her?

Finally, night fell and Jessie breathed in the ancient atmosphere around her. Angelica's voice ringed throughout the museum.

"Rexy!" The dinosaur was alive. Teddy went riding to the little girl.

"You must be Jessie's daughter."

"My name is Angelica. I'm whree." She held up three finger. Jessie laughed, for the first time in a while.

Avalon smiled at Teddy and he was excited to see her in the night guard uniform.

"I think it really suits me." She said, smiling at Jessie.

Jessie picked up Angelica and went to see Sacagwea. She avoided any chance of seeing Ahkmenrah. She wanted it to be special.

Sacagawea was over joyed about Jessie having a daughter. She adored Angelica.

Finally, Jessie unlocked the iron gates with Angelica firmly holding her hand. Ahkmenrah hadn't changed with age.

He looked at Jessie for a little bit until Angelica strayed a little bit away from Jessie whose mouth was open like Ahkmenrahs'.

"Daddy?" Ahkmenrah swallowed. He walked as gracefully as he used too, like Jessie remembered.

"Yes darling. Daddy's here." He picked her up and laughed.

"I can't believe it! You have her eyes." He looked at me and smiled. I started to cry and for a few glorious minutes, we were a family.

Nicky had been notified immediately and arrived the day after. Ahk was happy to see his friend again.

Together, they rode on Rexy like they used to… only Angelica and Avalon were with them but it was still like a memory reenacted.

McPhee finally found out the secret of the tablet from Tilly who was more than happy to be reunited with her love, Laa.

Finally, the day that we all dreaded. They were going back to England. Angelica tried sneaking into her father's crate only to be caught by her parents… three times.

Angelica was down for the next week, crying and asking the exhibits why they wouldn't wake up.

It was another three months before a life changing email came to Jessie. She was to be transferred with Avalon to the British Museum as the curator was retiring and so was one of the other day guards and the Natural History Museum was going to be closed down. Most exhibits would be transferred to the British museum.

They packed their bags and were off within a week.

When they reached London, it was snowing. They had three weeks to get used to the change. Angelica was happy at the though of seeing her dad.

When they visited once in the day with a tour from the retiring curator, they went to the Egyptian Wing last.

Angelica yelled "Daddy!" and ran to her father's tomb.

The curator smiled and I smiled nervously.

"I know the truth. Ahkmenrah knew I was retiring and begged me to transfer you, Avalon and as many exhibits as possible. He considers them all his family. He misses you dearly you know." I laughed.

"Thank you. I know he does. I miss him so much."

"You never married?"

"No, I don't think I could. I have had his child… I couldn't possibly-"

"I understand." He sighed.

"It's the most magical Ancient period, Egypt… isn't it?"

I sighed and walked to the middle of the room. I twirled around and felt Ahkmenrah grip my waist. Night time was upon us.

I smiled at his cute boyish expression. Angelica was twirling beside us, not realising her mother had stopped. Her giggles seemed to light up the whole room.

Ahkmenrah held Jessie tight as she turned to the curator.

"I do believe there was a more magical time for there is nothing more magical than the present!"


End file.
